Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans
by Snapou Black
Summary: Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. 

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: "Theodore Nott" du point de vue de Zacharias. Dans la mesure où ils n'ont pas grand chose de commun à la base, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Theodore Nott (et même s'ils avaient en commun puisque c'est un autre point de vue)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>Je n'étais pas bien grand, tout petit. Je ne suis pas bien grand, maintenant. Mais je sais que je serais grand... mais après, seulement après. D'ailleurs…je ne suis pas si petit en fait, je suis plus grand que Brian, mon frère cadet. Bon, il a trois ans de moins que moi, mais ça n'empêche que : je suis le plus grand... Quand même !<p>

Ma mère me trouve adorable, elle n'a pas tord après tout: je ne fais jamais de bêtises, ne prononce aucunes grossièreté, suis poli et ne cherche jamais embrouilles avec Brian... ou alors je le fais accuser à ma place (bien entendu, il reçoit la punition à ma place ainsi que la très célèbre phrase que tout le monde connait "_Prend exemple sur ton frère_"). En fait, vous l'aurez compris je suis parfait.

Mon père me met en garde, et me dis que si je continue comme ça je finirais à Serpentard : _la mauvaise maison_. Du coup, je me calme un peu, mais ça à tendance à pas durer. Qu'y puis-je après tout? Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est les gènes. Mon oncle Liam est allé là-bas... Et il n'aurait pas bien fini, on me dit même qu'il est à Azkaban. Mais ça ne veut rien dire après tout, peut-être que lui était un idiot, ça ne m'arriverait pas à moi, je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot. Moi.

Brian me regarde toujours de son regard noir lorsqu'il vient de payer à ma place, et qu'il se trouve privé de dessert, un supplément de légumes dans son assiette, et cætera. Plus d'une fois, il m'a menacé de se faire disculper aux yeux de notre mère et faire en sorte que je reçoive la punition qui m'était due... Plus de la moitié, il mit sa menace à exécution... Pas une fois cela ne marcha, quelle joie non? Alors... rarement, mais ces moments existaient, je me rendais coupable... et je recevais des félicitations et blablabli et blablabla. J'étais parfait à l'époque... et le suis resté. Même à Poudlard.

Surtout à Poudlard !

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est un chapitre 01 qui pourrait aussi être un prologue.<em>

_Le second chapitre sera posté dimanche matin et il en sera ainsi toutes les semaines._


	2. Chapitre 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Le plus long chapitre, ensuite ils auront une taille plus ... habituelle de ma part

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, je n'ai pas compris pour quelles raisons mes parents m'ont félicités, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise après tout. J'avais toujours montré des aptitudes à la magie… et j'irais jusqu'à oser dire qu'elle avait très bien compris mon personnage (avouez quand même que colorer les cheveux de mon frère lors d'un dîner d'affaire de mon père… c'était bien trouvé… et la punition qui en suivit aussi, je dois dire).<p>

Le jour de mon premier départ pour Poudlard c'est fait… je pense normalement. Même si sur le coup j'ai envié le petit blond (qui se trouva être Malfoy) et un brun de mon âge (stupéfiant puisqu'il était IMMENSE… et qui était Mot, Nott, enfin un truc du genre). C'est pas juste ça… pourquoi lui a-t-il le droit d'être grand, alors que moi je ne suis que minuscule. Franchement la vie est parfois mal faite.

J'essaie bien d'expédier les embrassades futiles (ainsi que ridicules) mais rien y fait. Je sais que je vais leur manquer, mais je reviendrais, plus en forme que jamais, pour les embêter (et faire croire que c'est Brian mais chut).

Ma vie n'est plus tellement intéressante après… enfin pendant le trajet tout au moins. Personne ne connait encore Zacharias Smith et donc et bien… ils évitent de parler aux inconnus… je fais peur ou quoi ? En plus je suis riquiqui, ce n'est pas comme l'autre grand dadais. Bah tiens… en fait même lui il a trouvé des compagnons de routes… un castor femelle particulièrement poilue, un crapaud et son propriétaire… Nán mais franchement, la vie est vachement mal foutue moi je dis. Préférer un géant décoiffé, à moi qui suis parfait… je ne peux pas le concevoir.

Une fois qu'on arrive à Pré au lard et bien figurez vous que tous les gens de mon âge sont… stupides, c'est bien ma veine n'est ce pas. De la gare j'avoue, on voit Poudlard, il paraît peut être assez grand, relativement beau et tout… mais ce n'est qu'une école après tout, c'est donc particulièrement consternant d'entendre tous les « _Wouaaaaah c'est beauuu_ » « _Hààn mais c'est graaand_ » « _Oh punaiiise et moi qui ait le vertige_ » non mais franchement… on dirait moi devant un miroir… sauf pour la partie grand, moi c'est plutôt « _oh la vaaaache, qu'est ce que j'suis p'tiiit_ »

Après quoi, nous avons tous droit à une semi-remorque pour nous accompagner jusqu'aux barques qui vont nous traîner jusqu'à cette prison qu'est l'école. Des barques de trois, des barques de trois, il est comique le sauvage… mais comment on fait si on est tout seul ?

- Hey le petit blond, me sollicita quelqu'un. Tu viens ? Il reste une place.  
>- Je ne suis pas petit… espèce de… euh…<p>

Vite une insulte qui le qualifie lui aussi. Je n'aime pas réagir ainsi avec les gens, mais franchement c'est très bas de s'attaquer à quelqu'un pour sa petite taille, non mais franchement.

- T'auras tout le temps de chercher dans la barque, allez, m'appela-t-il encore. Si tu veux je t'aide… si t'arrives pas par toi…  
>- La ferme espèce de singe dégénéré ! Criai-je. Je suis pas petit, et ton aide tu peux te la mettre où je…<br>- C'est bon, calme…

Alors que je me cassais la tête à montrer à cet ahuris de quoi j'étais capable, je cru l'entendre dire à voix basse au gars d'à côté (non à vrai dire j'en suis malheureusement certain), genre il croit que j'vais pas entendre quoi… j'suis petit mais pas sourd non mais.

- Plus c'est petit, plus c'est teigneux hein Justin.

Non mais quel bon à rien j'vous jure. Je ne suis pas teigneux d'abord, je défend ma taille modeste, tout est dans la nuance voyez vous… si j'ai affaire à un gars intelligent et censé, je serait intelligent, censé et poli… si j'ai affaire à un parfait abruti, il serait dommage qu'il se sente idiot… et donc je lui montre ma facette idiot. Dure dure de comprendre quelqu'un d'intelligent, n'est ce pas ? J'vous apprendrais.

Une fois qu'on arrive sous Poudlard, bah oui s'il y a des escaliers pour monter, qu'il fait froid et qu'on est entré dans une sorte de crique sous le château… on peut pas être au dessus, réfléchissement Jean Pierre. Et c'est repartis pour une dose de « Woua c'est beau » et gnagnagna… alors que personnellement, même la chambre de Bryan est plus belle, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… donc les adjectifs qualifiant cet endroit laid de beaux seraient à bannir… mais allez faire comprendre ça à des têtes de pioches.

On attend dans le hall je ne sais quoi… la vieille bique qui c'est présenté comme McDonald, non ça c'est un fast Food moldu… enfin un truc du genre paraît abominablement stricte, qu'est ce que j'vais m'marrer avec cette chouette.

Le géant de tout à l'heure est tout seul, enfin… il en a l'air, je le vois loucher sur deux gars normaux, enfin en apparence. Le Malfoy de tout à l'heure s'engueulait déjà avec un petit brun tout maigrichon qui n'avait jamais dû avoir connaissance du peigne… Il se tourne et me voit et… la je pense qu'un « oh la vache » est de mise… Potter ne sait pas ce qu'est un peigne. Venant d'un des sorciers les plus connus d'Angleterre, j'avoue que ça m'étonne, pour ce que je sais de lui (pas grand-chose, son histoire me soule… qu'il ait survécu à un sort de mort la belle affaire, c'n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à trouver des nouvelles idées pour faire punir Bryan).

Quand on entre enfin dans ce qu'ils appellent Grande Salle (et moi j'voudrais une chambre au moins aussi grande que cette pièce mais bon… faut pas rêver) je me sens encore plus riquiqui qu'avant (et moi qui pensait que c'était pas possible vous imaginez bien à quel point je dois être déçu). Même assis les autres élèves me paraissent immense.

La vieille Mcgonagall, son nom me revient, commence à nous appeler un à un… la soirée risque d'être longue, surtout pour un S-mith. Elle me soule déjà cette école.

Enfin ! Mon nom arrive. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Zacharias Smith.  
>- Je connais mon nom, soufflai je à cet idiot. Merci de vous en inquiéter.<br>- Je ne sais pas où tu pourrais aller. Tu n'es pas courageux du tout.  
>- Mais je suis mignon comme tout, ça compense non ?<br>- Tu irais bien à Serpentard, petit… tu sais ça, me chuchota-t-il.  
>- Oui je sais… mais je n'irais pas, affirmais-je alors. Si vous ose m'y envoyer, je réussirais à te kidnapper et à aller te noyer dans le lac.<br>- Oui Serpentard te conviendrais très bien.  
>- Essaye un peu, le vieux miteux… Je prends Serdaigle.<p>

J'allais le retirer et me diriger vers la table que je venais de m'auto-attribuer, quand cet énergumène sans pattes commença à crier dans la salle un « _Poufsouffle_ ». Argh ! J'vous jure que s'il était vivant, je l'aurais tué ! Et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais même pas mettre ma menace à exécution, parce que je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

C'est carrément râleur et boudeur que je me dirige vers la table de ces blaireaux. Il a osé me faire ça, à moi ! Quel… chapeau miteux. En plus maintenant, je me retrouve avec cet imbécile qui se prend pour un grand… Macmillan non mais franchement, on n'a pas idée d'porter un nom pareil. Ernie… muhahaha, je suis mort de rire sur ma table, non mais vraiment… plus ridicule tu meurs… Ou pas. Le grand dadais de tout à l'heure, je connais enfin son nom… Théodore… alors si ça ce n'est pas un drôle de prénom.

Bon, après tout… c'est sans doute la maison « Serpentard » qui exige le port : Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey… y a que deux ploucs qui sont normaux en fait Vincent et Grégory… mais normaux dans le prénom hein. Bref, assez parlé d'eux ils sont pas intéressant. Moi en revanche.

Le si noble, respecté, vénéré, adulé et vieux Dumbledore prie les préfets de nos maisons respectives de nous conduire jusqu'à notre salle commune, quelle joie. Génial, j'en sautillerais presque… ou pas.

J'ai droit à un dadais roux qui sourit à sa copine brune. Non mais franchement, ils sont pas censés se faire d'écœurantes démonstrations d'amour en public, ils pourraient en choquer quelques uns… comme Macmillan. Grrr, il m'énerve déjà celui là.

Quand on entre punaise ! La première chose qui me saute aux yeux c'est que c'est moche. Mais moche moche hein. Pas moche mais beau mais je veux pas l'avouer… si j'dis que c'est moche c'est que c'est affreux, horrible, abominable, laid…

Et v'là qu'on a droit à une séance de blablatage complètement inutile puisque tout le monde a raccroché au bout du troisième mot et encore… je pense que j'ai tenu le plus longtemps… Normal j'suis le meilleur.

Il nous libère enfin… enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il voulait nous tuer avec sa crétine de copine, non mais genre ! Qu'il massacre Ernie comme il l'entend, que ce bouffon souffre longtemps ou non tant qu'il me foute la paix ! Et… oh malheur ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Hors de question que je ne partage ma chambre avec les trois énergumènes… Macmillan, Finch-Fletchey et Cadwaramader… 'Fin un truc du genre.

- Tu veux que je te porte et te borde Smith, plaisanta Macmillan. Le lit est pas un peu haut ?

Je me retourne vivement et lui adresse un regard noir… qui, je l'espère, le fera taire. Bingo. Il me fou la paix. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est parce que Cadwamala lui a dit de le faire, et non parce que je lui ai offert mon super-regard-qui-tue… T'façon, ici, y a rien que des bouffons. J'veux rentrer chez moi !

Le singe dégénéré semble déjà avoir un ami en la personne de Justin… m'enfin, grand bien lui en fasse. Je suis sur que John est plus intelligent que Boucle d'or.

Le singe voulait le plus de distance entre le petit teigneux et sa si noble personne… ouai c'est ça. Rien que pour l'énerver, je prends celui juste à côté… et pan dans les dents. Je ne suis pas Zacharias Smith pour rien.

- Zacharias, m'appela Finch-Fletchey. C'était mon lit ici.  
>- Ah oui ? Et bien... maintenant c'est le mien… c'est bête hein.<br>- Mais… tenta-t-il de me contredire. Zach.  
>- Zacharias… pas Zach, non mais. Tu te prends pour qui Bouclette ?<p>

Je le laisse alors parler tout seul… à râler dans l'espoir que je ne lui cède la place parce qu'il m'énerve. S'il avait pas continué aussi longtemps, je pense que je le lui aurais rendu, partager le lit voisin du singe ne me plait pas plus que ça…. Mais en fait j'préfère l'enquiquiner. Je veux plus rentrer… ici, j'ai quatre victimes potentielles au lieu d'une seule… Et j'ai tout un château pour enquiquiner mon monde.

Le lendemain, j'ai bien dormis… sauf qu'c'était pas mon lit et que mon voisin est un abruti fini qui me prend pour un bébé. Et y a toujours ce satané John qui veut prendre ma défense pour qu'il arrête, je lui ferais volontiers bouffer sa baguette si ça pouvait le faire taire… quel moulin à parole, pire qu'une fille.

- Allez bébé Zach, on va manger.  
>- Macmillan !<br>- Oooh c'est mignon, t'entend ça Justin ? Se moqua le singe. Il parle. C'est qu'ils apprennent de plus en plus tôt.

Trop choqué par ce qu'il vient de dire, j'en reste sans voix, ça me semble d'ailleurs assez rare pour être précisé. Généralement j'aime ouvrir ma gueule et faire taire les gens… en fait, je pense que j'aurais dû accepter cette place à Serpentard, surtout après avoir vu que cet andouille était réellement un blaireau ; j'en suis un maintenant aussi. Merlin ! Bryan se moquera toute sa vie de moi !

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	3. Chapitre 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Le plus long chapitre, ensuite ils auront une taille plus ... habituelle de ma part

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>C'est en traînant des pattes que j'entre dans la Grande salle. Que Merlin me sauve ! C'est bruyant comme pas possible. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. Y a bien trois cents idiots qui parlent en même temps et n'allez surtout pas croire qu'ils chuchotent… Merlin non ! Ils parlent à voix hautes, hurlent pour se faire entendre même… mais si l'un hurle, l'autre ne s'entend donc plus donc il hurle aussi et du coup c'est au tour de l'un de plus entendre et monter encore le son et… on n'en finit pas. Mamaaaaan ! J'veux rentrer à la maison !<p>

Récapitulons. _Je suis petit._ Je suis à Poufsouffle. _Je suis petit._ Mes camarades de chambres sont idiots. _Je suis petit._ La salle est bruyante. _Je suis petit._ Les profs s'en foutent. _Je suis petit._ Le château est moche, les autres ont mentis. _Je suis petit._ Il fait froid. _Je suis petit._ On est en Septembre et les vacances sont en Juillet. _Je suis petit._ C'n'est que ma première année. Et le plus important : **Je suis petit **!

- Tu ne manges pas Zacharias ?

Je me retourne en sursaut et à quel idiot je dois faire face ? Devinez ! Non ce n'est pas Macmillan, encore heureux pour moi, merci bien… vous souhaitez déjà ma mort… je commence à peine à vous montrer mon calvaire quotidien que vous souhaitez en finir avec moi. Vilains ! Bon en même temps… si je meurs, y a plus d'histoire donc plus de Ernie à supporter… je vous pardonne dans ce cas.

- Cadenadmaleur, Cadalamer… enfin John, sifflais-je. Je mange… patience.  
>- Cadwallader, me reprit-il.<br>- Oui enfin… c'est pareil.  
>- Et t'attend quoi pour manger ? M'interrogea-t-il.<br>- Que tu me foutes la paix peut être.

Il me tourne le dos et commence à rire des stupidités de ce… Justin. Non mais franchement. Ernie commence bien évidemment à se mêler à leur conversation, sans se priver de m'incruster en même temps dans leur blablatage digne d'une commère de Serpentard.

- Qui m'aide à lui préparer son biberon, le pauvre… il ne sait pas encore manger tout seul.

Croyez moi ou non à cet instant précis, le fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi me passait vingt mille lieux au dessus de la tête, j'n'avais qu'une envie c'était le rendre incapable de manger autre chose que de la bouillie liquide et encore… même ça, ça aurait été douloureux. Pourtant, je me retins… j'ai pas peur de ma taille non, c'est juste que nous étions en publique je n'allais tout de même pas le prendre à parti alors qu'il y avait au moins… euh… beaucoup de témoins.

- Et ça se croit drôle, en plus ? Demandais-je la voix lente et pleine de menace (_du moins : l'espérais-je_). Non parce que si c'est le cas… excuse moi d'avoir oublié de rire.  
>- Oh mais non mon grand, ne t'inquiètes pas, ricana Ernie. Je t'apprendrais à reconnaître les moments où il faut rire.<p>

Ce qui va suivre pourrait choquer les âmes les plus sensibles et les plus fragiles. Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'était un acte fort inconsidéré de ma part et qu'il est déconseillé d'essayer de le faire chez vous.

Mon petit poing (_pas de commentaires je vous pris_) s'abattit sur son gros nez (_en tout cas, il est plus gros que le mien_). Assez fier de moi, je retire l'arme du crime pour la ramener près de moi et savoure mon acte.

Bon nombre d'élève l'a vu, mais comme je ne suis pas Zacharias Smith pour rien… aucune remarque de la part d'un professeur n'est à déplorer… Ô certes, je ne cacherais pas que j'ai reçu un regard particulièrement équivoque d'un graisseux mais franchement… j'ai un peu mieux à faire que m'y attarder. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être mieux ? Mais prendre la fuite pardi.

Je me lève donc, non sans lui offrir un sourire assez… enfin vous voyez quoi, le genre de sourire qui donner envie de casser la figure au malotru… sans doute suis-je trop mignon, adorable (et surtout petit) pour qu'on ose le faire. Si tel est le cas… ça me laisse de belles opportunités à l'avenir.

Soudain, je me retrouve les fesses à terre. J'ai hurlé que c'était gelé, que l'autre était un grand malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire attention… mais le problème justement c'est que l'autre était… grand. En étant en première année hein, c'est pas que c'est un septième année. Non non non, il était avec nous hier, pendant la répartition… avec nous et seul.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire plus attention ? Imbécile.  
>- Ca va ? demande-t-il. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?<p>

Non mais ça va, non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, je ne vais pas me casser à la première petite chute sans importance quand même. En étant gentil il parvient à m'irriter autant que Ernie… enfin non, n'exagérons rien… plus que cet imbécile heureux ça me semble impossible. Et je ne le connais que depuis hier quoi… impensable.

- Ouai, ouai ça va, grognais-je alors.

Il hausse simplement les épaules et fait demi-tour. Ce n'est qu'après, une fois que je ne le vois plus que je constate une chose assez… étonnante. Son écusson de maison… il n'était pas rouge ou vert, encore moins jaune… non ! Il était vert. C'était un Serpentard. Et puis oui ! C'était bien le Mott d'hier. Enfin Kott, bref je pense que vous avez compris de qui je parlais, mais aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler de « mémoire » au niveau des prénoms.

Je retourne dans la salle commune (_toujours aussi affreuse, je vous rassure_) et monte pour prendre mon sac de cours. Comme j'ai vraiment **BEAUCOUP** de chance, je commence par… deux heures de botanique, non mais c'est fou comme je suis… malheureux. Franchement, ça va tout me salir et j'aurais plus qu'à aller me prendre une douche et me changer et donc… j'arriverais en retard en sortilège et le prof ne sera pas content. Boarf. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire après tout ? Ils vont vite ne pas m'aimer alors… dans une semaine ou aujourd'hui. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture !

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>J'en ai marre. Mais quand je dis marre ce n'est pas un petit caprice de gamin qui en a marre de ne pas avoir de crêpes… nán, j'en ai marre d'être dans une école de <em>débiles<em>, avec des camarades _débiles_, des cours _débiles_, des professeurs _débiles_.

Tout a commencé quand je suis arrivé en retard à mon cours de botanique. Mais ce n'était même pas un gros retard hein, juste une demi-heure… vraiment pas de quoi affoler les troupes et crier au scandale. Même mon demi-mensonge consistant à dire que je m'étais perdu n'a pas aidé à calmer « la madame ».

En fait à la base, j'voulais être en retard que de 5 minutes… et là ça aurait fonctionné. Sauf que j'avais surestimé peut être mon intelligence (non non, j'ai plutôt surestimé la logique de ce château, bah oui… forcément n'oubliez pas que je suis intelligent… ZACHARIAS n'est pas ERNIE) mais bon… comme je disais ce château est mal foutu et la serre numéro 1 est tout au bout (mais vraiment au bout) de leur stupide parc… et comme le crétin décérébré fait remarquer : je ne suis pas bien grand, donc mes jambes non plus.

Donc en entrant j'ai eu droit à un « monsieur Smith nous honore de sa présence » apparemment elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire… normal dans un sens puisque c'est le premier cours de ma première année donc forcément, elle ne connait pas encore sa souffrance future. Je vous garantie que ça ne saurait tarder. Sale gosse un jour, sale gosse toujours.

Bon toujours est-il qu'au final bah j'ai eu la chance de devoir faire équipe avec le seul gogolito qui avait apparemment tenu à être seul : Mott. Enfin vous voyez de qui je parle hein, le grand brun de Serpentard décoiffé qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure… un mec avec un drôle de prénom. Prénom qui va me revenir… mm…Théodore. Théodore Mott ! Vous voyez.

- Mott passe moi la terre, ordonnais-je.

Bah oui j'ordonne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est grand et moi… pas vraiment que j'vais m'abaisser pour lui baiser les pieds et faire de lui mon dieu vivant (quoi que si il était assez aimable pour me dire son secret pour être aussi grand là j'dis pas que je deviendrais pas plus… gentil)

- Nott.  
>- Non moi c'est Smith, le repris-je.<p>

Je le vois inspirer un grand coup et visiblement prendre sur lui pour ne rien répliquer. Etrange pour un serpent mais bon, j'vais pas m'en plaindre non plus… ça serait particulièrement stupide (qui a dit que je l'étais ! Qu'il se dénonce !)

- Je sais, souffle-t-il. Difficile de l'oublier quand un professeur vient de le hurler pendant dix minutes. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Mott mais Nott.  
>- Ouai ouai si tu veux. C'est pareil… tu me passes la terre quand même.<p>

Il soupire. Je sais, je sais, je suis exaspérant et j'en suis fier. J'vais pas en pleurer non plus, c'est un atout que de savoir se moquer du monde, tout prendre à la légère et ne pas s'énerver au quart de tour parce qu'un imbécile se moque un peu de vous… non non, je n'ai jamais agis ainsi, je suis parfait vous avez oublié ?

Je suppose que vous, simple mortels, pensez que je me suis énervé trop rapidement quand ce crétin pas fini d'Ernie s'est moqué de moi au p'tit déj ? Et bien vous auriez raison mais j'peux l'expliquer : il faut les mâter vite fait. Si on ne montre pas rapidement à ces andouilles à qui ils ont affaire, c'est certain qu'ils en profiteront. De ce fait il faut pas traîner pour montrer que malgré qu'on soit petit… nous n'avons pas la force d'une mouche. Ca serait le comble.

On continue donc de travailler en silence. Mieux vaut un mec pas bavard comme Nott (puisqu'il y tient tant) qu'un enquiquineur de première classe comme Ernie. Par contre, penser que j'aurais la paix pendant ses deux heures… là c'est vraiment une connerie de ma part, j'avoue.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es mis avec ce serpent, Smith, ricana l'autre débile. Il atteint la table lui au moins.

Je me retourne pour lui répliquer quand le grand brun (bon d'accord Théodore) m'en empêche en me tenant par le bras. C'est pas juste. J'ai de la force normalement mais… lui y triche. Oui oui il triche ! Il a pas à être si grand c'est… insultant pour les autres. Oui bon, ça doit pas non plus être facile pour lui d'être plus grand que les autres de son âge, de dépasser les secondes et bon nombre de troisième aussi. Je le regarde de haut (enfin vous voyez… parce qu'en fait moi c'est surtout d'en bas mais l'envie est là)

- Lâche-moi, j'vais lui faire avaler sa plante et on verra s'il se moquera encore de moi.  
>- Tu ne feras rien du tout, contesta-t-il. Tu vas t'occuper de cette plante et ne pas réagir à ses provocations.<br>- Eeeeet… pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il attend. Tu lui fais plaisir en répondant à ses attaques.<p>

Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté et le regarde interrogateur. C'est pas con comme idée, c'est même plutôt… intelligent. A sa tête je pense qu'il a comprit ce que je me disais. Bon dans un sens c'était pas compliqué non plus étant donné que je me suis plutôt calmé et que… j'ai recommencé à m'occuper de la plante.

Il avait raison, j'entends Ernie continuait de m'appeler et m'embêter mais plus il voyait que je répondais pas… plus ça l'énervait. Y est malin le brun.

- Alors Nott, on fait la nounou avec les Poufsouffles, se moqua un blond.

Il ferme les yeux, sert les poings, inspire et expire mais ne dit rien. Il avait plutôt intérêt parce que sinon… j'aurais très mal pris le fait qu'il ne suive pas ses propres conseils.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	5. Chapitre 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture !

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>Personne ne m'aime. Et j'aime personne. Le monde est content et l'apocalypse n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'en ai juste un peu… marre d'être pris pour un môme juste parce que je suis riquiqui. Je vaux autant que Macmillan ou Théodore Nott… même si ils me dépassent (et de loin pour le second, mais taisez vous). Non mais c'est bon quoi.<p>

Et puis t'façon… je suis même pas petit, en fait… je suis juste pas très grand. Et là on voit tout de suite la nuance n'est ce pas ? On voit tout de suite la différence entre « petit » et « pas très grand ». Je sais qu'un jour, je les dépasserais… et alors ça leur fera les pieds, j'leur ferais un beau pied de nez en passant.

Enfin maintenant que ce cours de botanique est fini je peux dormir… et bien oui, c'est ce que j'avais pensé et espéré… bah oui mais non. C'est dommage, je sais… surtout quand on voit par quoi on remplace ma sieste : sortilège. Sacrilège ! Moi qui aspirait tant à une bonne détente… me voilà en route pour ce cour de… mer*e.

Et encore un cours en commun avec les Serpentard… Un. J'ignore si le fait de me retrouver, encore une fois par manque de choix, à côté du grand dadais doit m'énerver ou me réjouir. Me faire râler ou me faire sourire. Bon après… y a pas à hésiter c'plus pour la forme : JE suis le pro de la raillerie… et donc tant pis pour lui-même s'il n'est pas aussi désagréable que les autres bouffons de sa maison… ou de la mienne.

Toujours est-il que pour son plus grand malheur je m'assois… et râle. Bah oui la perfection ça s'apprend pas… c'est comme la classe. Mais passons, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour vos têtes de pioches.

A mon plus grand malheur (voyez comme il est gentil, on partage, on échange, on s'éclate hein) il a l'air de s'en moquer éperdument… presque autant que des remarques de cet imbécile blond… mais positivons : ça agace ceux autour de moi… c'est déjà ça dirons nous.

Le prof entre et monte sur ses bouquins. Je me tais. Je réfléchis (et ceux qui songent à lâcher un « il sait faire ça, lui ? » peuvent se taire parce OUI, je sais faire ça). Je grandirais hein. Je ne serais pas aussi petit que lui plus tard. Sinon quoi… j'pète un câble.

- Mais oui t'inquiètes pas, se moqua mon voisin. Tu grandiras… faut juste attendre.

Alors là y a un truc qui cloche. Je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute pourtant, si ? Sans même m'en rendre compte ? Bizarre. Mais il me parait évident que c'est moi qui ait parlé haut, comment aurait-il pu répondre pile dans le mile. A part si c'est un sorcier… enfin, j'entends par là un sorcier avec des trucs qui ne sont pas normaux. T'façon, j'vous l'dis d'avance : un Serpentard ce n'est pas normal. Déjà rien que les noms qu'ils portent ça montrent que leurs parents l'étaient pas non plus…

Le cours commence et j'ai envie de dormir au bout des cinq premières minutes… et encore je pense que je suis généreux : deux premières serait peut être plus réaliste. Non ? Mais si, mais si.

On doit lancer un « Wingardium leviosa » tout ça pour balader des objets dans les airs. Si on veut le faire aller d'un point A vers un point B, rien de mieux que le prendre dans les mains à partir de A, de faire aller ses jambes jusqu'au dit point B et de le poser là-bas… bien moins risquer j'vous dis. Mais bon… si je suis le premier à réussir ce sort alors au moins… et bien je fermerais le clapet de Macmillan (le rêve quoi).

- Bravo monsieur Nott, s'extasie la voix aigu du prof. 5 points pour Serpentard.

Bon ok… le second à réussir alors, ça reste une place de choix et… je ne passe pas pour un intello. La seconde à la limite est même mieux du coup. Et puis je ne serais que le second sur les maisons mélangées, mais premier de ma maison de clampin. Qu'est ce que je n'aime pas être à Poufsouffle…

En fait j'aurais dû sauter sur l'occasion et aller à Serpentard. Bryan m'aurait fuit comme la peste, mon père aurait été navré de mon échec et ma mère… j'en sais fichtrement rien de comment elle aurait réagit, mais probablement serais-je tout de même resté le « Petit Zachynou à sa môman parfait et qui donne l'exemple à son frère ». Mais ils ont déjà un enfant parfait, faut pas abuser en souhaitant que le second le soit aussi.

Parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Poufsouffle… c'est juste que j'abhorre cette maison. Ses élèves. Sa directrice. Sa décoration. Son blason (et bonjours les jeux de mots vaseux : salut le blaireau ! Non mais oh ! Est-ce qu'on avait pensé à la souffrance qu'endurerait les élèves avec un pareil symbole. Non, bien sur que non. Pff).

Et puis chez les serpents, personne (mis à part eux peut être) ne se serait moqué trop de moi… parce qu'on les évite les reptiles, parce qu'on les aime pas… alors que les blaireaux sont tout gentil, aimable et gnagnagna… bah oui et moi j'suis quoi ? La fée Morgane déguisée en Lutin de Cornouaille ?

- Bravoooo mon garçon, s'enthousiasme le vieux bonhomme, à croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça : s'extasier, s'enthousiasmer etc. 5 points pour Poufsouffle.

Je regarde à qui il parle. Qui a osé me piquer ma place. C'est encore une fois parce que je suis petit qu'on se permet de me voler ma place de number one des Poufsouffle ? Mon crétin de voisin doit remarquer (ou deviner) ce que je cherche puisqu'il sourit discrètement comme un débile (qu'il est) avant de me faire un petit signe pour que je regarde simplement devant moi. Le prof y était.

Alors là je pense que je deviens fou. C'est la présence de tels cas qui me rend comme ça parce que là… je crains un max. Ne même pas me rendre compte que j'essayais de faire le sort (inutile) du prof ; ne pas me rendre compte que je le réussis ; ne pas me rendre compte qu'on me félicite… je pense que je viens de rater la perche qu'on me tendait et ainsi fournir une nouvelle occasion au singe dégénéré de se moquer de ma pomme. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	6. Chapitre 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Un peu d'avance mais demain je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>De toute façon, j'suis petit. Ouai. Tout petit. Donc personne ne me respecte. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont méchant ou bête. C'est parce que je suis petit. (Bon, je pense que pour Macmillan, c'est parce qu'il est vraiment bête qu'il est comme ça). Si j'étais grand, comme Théodore par exemple, là on me marcherait pas sur les pieds. Qu'est ce que ça serait bien.<p>

Promesse personnelle : Grandir !

- Mais tu grandiras, se moqua mon voisin. Tout le monde grandit. Arrête de faire une jolie fixette sur ta taille. Tu sais, être petit à quelques avantages.  
>- T'arrête d'écouter ce que je pense, Mott.<br>- Nott, me corrigea-t-il automatiquement. Mais arrête de penser à voix haute… ça donne encore plus l'occasion aux autres de se moquer de toi.  
>- M'en fiche, grommelais-je.<br>- Le petit blond, arrête d'empêcher ton voisin de travailler.

Je regarde stupéfait le petit bonhomme. Je ne l'empêche pas de bosser, de toute façon on est plus intelligent que les autres babaches de la classe. Vous ne me croyez pas ? On est les seuls à avoir déjà réussis. Et PAF dans les dents. Ca vous en bouche un coin, n'est ce pas. Même pas ? Pff, t'façon, j'm'en fiche d'abord… parce que c'est juste de la jalousie… j'suis parfait et vous appréciez pas.

Ca sonne ? Yeah ! Manger ! Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt mes affaires sont rangées et que je suis en dehors de la classe. C'pas parce que je suis intelligent que j'aime les cours. L'intelligence est juste un critère qui me rend parfait… mais la patience est le petit « truc » qui me manque et qui me rappelle que je suis un petit peu humain quand même. Et ma petite taille. Et NON Nott je ne fais pas une fixette dessus… juste un peu.

Tout en mangeant, je jette un coup d'œil désintéressé sur mon emploi du temps. Quel cours nullissime me tombera encore dessus ? Oh tiens… repas puis plus rien. Je sens que je vais aimer le lundi après-midi. Le matin? Nán mais faut pas trop rêver non plus… sauf si j'arrive à éviter de bosser près de tête de singe.

- Alors Smith, on va jouer au bac à sable cette après-midi ? Se moqua l'autre débile. Ou alors tu vas essayer de faire une pile de cube.  
>- Ou te faire manger ta baguette, ça te dit ? Proposais-je. Pour voir si c'est comestible. Y a quoi dedans… un bout de cervelle de troll.<br>- Je t'ai vu parler avec le Serpentard, parla soudain Justin (je savais pas qu'il était capable de penser de lui-même). Et… ils sont pas censés être méchant.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. J'paris ce que vous voulez que dans pas plus de trente secondes, Ernie me fait une remarque. La morale pour être plus précis dans le pari. Allez… si je perds, je suis près à rester riquiqui toute ma vie (c'est vous dire à quel point je suis sur de moi, n'est ce pas)

- Tu sais il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus Bébé Smith, se moqua l'autre gnnnmpf. Il ne faut pas non plus parler aux Serpentard, ils tournent mal… c'est un futur assassin, sois en sur.  
>- Toi en tout cas tu es un actuel débile, rétorquais-je. Regarde Nott et dis-moi s'il traine avec les autres ? Si personne l'influence mal, alors il ne pourra pas mal tourner.<br>- Sauf si il est déjà quelqu'un de mauvais.  
>- On ne nait pas bon ou mauvais, m'insurgeais-je. On devient bon ou mauvais.<br>- Il ne vient pas de naître à ma connaissance, se moqua-t-il. C'est quand même flagrant il me semble. Il a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se faire aux préjugés de ses mangemorts de parents.

Et lui alors. Enfin, il a pas tord dans un sens. Serpentard est souvent associé à Vous-savez-qui depuis quelques temps. Mais en même temps, depuis le début il est peut être le seul à pas me souler grave.

Macmillan et Finch-Machey j'ose même pas en parler. Carakapaleur aussi, y est beaucoup trop collant. Il doit pas encore avoir capté que j'veux pas de lui près de moi ; que je suis mieux tout seul qu'avec un empoté pareil. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps… Oooh Oooh Oooh Zacharias Smith, vous êtes un génie ! (Bien entendu, c'est pas comme si j'en avais un jour douté mais… là j'en ai la preuve).

- John… tu veux qu'on aille à lé découverte de Poudlard ? Proposais-je. Qu'on visite les couloirs et découvrent les bons coins.  
>- No problemo, Zach.<p>

Trop facile. Un sourire, une petite voix toute mignonne (en même temps : ai-je une autre voix), une tête d'ange et c'est dans la poche. Ce qu'il peut être niait, stupide et aveugle… enfin, peut être comprendra-t-il rapidement que je me sers de lui.

A qui vais-je faire croire ça ? A personne, j'suis sur. Il va m'aider. Va enguirlander les andouilles qui m'embêtent, parce qu'on fait ça quand on est « ami », on s'aide. Nán ? J'avoue que j'en sais rien et que je m'en fou… mais j'espère qu'on fait ça sinon j'vais devoir lui faire croire qu'on fait ça… ou bien le jarreter. Y a vraiment des jours où je m'aime bien… enfin… y a-t-il des jours où je ne m'aime pas ?

- Avant toute chose, les cachots… ça serait pas mal, hein. T'es d'accord ?

Lui faire croire que son avis m'intéresse. Et si il est pas d'accord, t'façon on ira quand même parce qu'il aura droit à un coup de « Steuplaiiiiit Jooooohn-euuuh ; soit sympaaaaa et dis ouiiiii. Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait.» et là il dira oui… forcément.

- Bah… t'es sur de vouloir commencer par ça ?

Bon bah… plan B alors hein.

- Steuplaiiiiit Jooooohn-euuuh ; soit sympaaaaa et dis ouiiiii. Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait  
>- Bon… grogna-t-il. D'accord. Mais après on va à la volière hein.<br>- Si tu veux. Si tu veux. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	7. Chapitre 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: J'ai un bout du chapitre 18 à recopier depuis des semaines ... serait temps que je m'y mette, non ?

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>Mais quel trouillard de mes deux. Il n'a pas honte de se cacher derrière moi ? Non en fait j'suis sur qu'il n'a pas peur des chauves-souris mais que c'est pour me rappeler que je suis petit. Non mais le traitre quoi. C'est décidé c'est plus mon ami !<p>

Comment ça ce n'était pas mon ami ? Bien sur que si ! Un ami pigeon certes, mais un ami quand même. Et puis zut ! Je ne vous aie pas parlé. Ici c'est moi Ze big boss quoi… et vous… mes sujets… enfin non mais mes écouteurs, mon auditoire… fin bref.

- Que font deux Poufsouffle dans les cachots ?

C'est trop bizarre quoi ! Je savais que certains pouvaient comprendre les serpents mais moi j'ai encore plus trop la classe qu'eux je comprends les chauves-souris ! Quand j'vous disais que j'étais pas n'importe qui ! J'avais raison… encore. Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein.

- Je suis un professeur, rugit l'homme tel un fauve enragé.

Si mes souvenirs sont bon ça doit être le directeur des Serpentard… donc en fait c'est pas vraiment comme un fauve en cage… même pas du tout puisque les uns détestent les autres plus que n'importe qui. Mais ça me fait plaisir de le penser… que voulez vous. En plus personne oserait punir un être aussi mignon, gentil, agréable, poli et petit que moi.

- Vous n'êtes en rien mignon, monsieur Smith.

Comment qu'il sait ça lui ? J'ai « encore » pensé à voix haute ou quoi ? Nààn j'dis d'la merde… ça doit être un truc de Serpentard. Oui oui ça doit être ça. Parce que les autres et bien ils me cassent pas comme eux.

- Je repose ma question : que font deux Poufsouffle dans les cachots ? Répéta Rogue. Ce sont-ils perdus ?  
>- Nán, ils visitent. Et ils trouvent que c'est pas très décoré… et il aime ça.<p>

J'suis fier de moi. Il fait super peur ce gars là. Imaginez un peu : il s'est métamorphosé en chauve-souris et on a jamais su le ré-humaniser. Le pauvre quand même. Je le plaints. Sincèrement hein, c'pas du bidon.

- Serais-je obligé de retirer 5 points à Poufsouffle ?

J'm'en fiche, il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est lui la chauve-sou-professeur. J'avais oublié que je pensais à voix haute. C'est franchement une plaie ça… saleté de serpent visqueux.

D'un autre côté, ils sont quand même vachement moins débiles et niais que mes camarades ou ma directrice… Madame Chourââââve est d'un ennui mortel, faut dire que sa matière n'est… pas… bien… passionnante… quoi.

- Fichez-moi le camp immédiatement, s'énerva-t-il  
>- A demain professeur.<p>

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être marrant comme prof lui. J'suis sur que je vais pas m'ennuyer dans ses cours. T'façon à la base, des potions c'est sans doute l'un des cours les plus intéressants… Imaginez un peu : mélanger des trucs à d'autres trucs dans un grand truc et on touille le truc et à la fin… on a un autre truc ! Ca c'est un truc magique !

- Il me fou les chocottes ce prof, murmura Koalamaller. T'as pas vu comment il nous a prit par surprise.  
>- Si j'ai vu.<br>- Et comment il fait peur.  
>- Non ça j'ai pas vu.<br>- Et t'as vu comment il devinait ce que tu pensais.

Devinais ? Bah non… je pensais à voix haute. N'est ce pas ? Vous confirmez hein ! Comment ça vous savez pas ! Mais vous servez à rien franchement.

- Ecoute John, soupirais-je. J'étais là, d'accord ? Donc tu ne m'apprends… rien. Alors si tu pouvais juste te taire. Et avancer

C'est fou quoi ! J'ai des petites, riquiquite jambes et j'marche plus vite que ce gogole sur pattes. Je fonce, tête baissée et j'en suis ravi : j'suis plus rapide que l'autre babache. I am the best of the world. Et vous avez rien à redire d'abord ; et toc !

- Moins vite Zach, soufflé le trainard. Comment tu fais pour savoir où tu vas ?  
>- Je sais pas où je vais, c'est aussi simple que ça.<br>- En effet ça explique beaucoup.

BAM ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait juste deux fois aujourd'hui. Je lève mes joliiiies yeux vers l'imbécile qui ne doit pas encore connaitre sa douleur et… merde. Suis-je donc condamné à tomber sur un géant à chaque fois ?

- J'aurais jamais cru que la petite teigne des blaireaux serait aussi vite à mes pieds, se moqua l'imbécile en question et en me tendant la main. Ca va ?  
>- Si en tombant ce matin ça allait… en tombant maintenant y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas.<p>

Il haussa les épaules, comme indifférent face à ce que je dis. Notez là le formidable truc trop pas possible : « indifférent » « ce que je dis ». Comme si c'était possible. J'ai vraiment des idées bizarre moi parfois.

- Comme on dit… jamais deux sans trois, ricana Nott. A ce soir… et met un coussin, à force tu finirais par avoir mal.

Mééééééééé ! Comment il est méchant en fait ! Vil serpent. Je me relève (bah oui hein, vous avez quand même pas cru que j'avais accepté sa foutu main tendus ? Si ? Que vous êtes naïf, s'en est presque mignon… presque, la seule chose de mignonne ici : c'est moi).

J'aperçois Cadwallader, nàn c'est pas ça mais tant pis, qui me zyeute bizarre. Comme si c'était moi le gars bizarre quoi… y est pas net. J'me demande ce qu'il prend, mais ça doit être puissant. Rien que vouloir sympathiser avec moi le prouve… et croire que je suis « sincère » l'approuve.

- Quoi ?  
>- Vous avez l'air… il a l'air plus sympa que toi.<br>- C'est un Serpentard.  
>- Tout à l'heure ça ne t'empêchait pas de le trouver plutôt sympa ce midi.<br>- C'était pour contrarier Macmillan, lâchais-je. Triple buse.  
>- On dit ça, on dit ça.<br>- JE le dis, ça devrait te suffire. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	8. Chapitre 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Le bout est enfin recopié ! Il était temps, ma foi

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>T'façon je suis sur et certain que ce soir je ne tomberais pas. J'suis pas assez débile quoi, franchement. Comme si moi, le petit mignon adorable Zacharias Smith pouvait tomber trois fois sur le même gogole de Serpentard et toujours me retrouver à ses pieds. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas possible ; et comme je suis sur de moi et bah y a pas à en douter : je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de coussin.<p>

Nous allons donc explorer le château, sauf la partie la plus intrigante. Les boules quoi. En plus ça nous a prit toute l'après-midi et donc on a rien pu faire d'autre. John est un boulet ! Un boulet vous dis-je ! Un boulet !

Une fois qu'on se rend compte qu'il est juste un peu l'heure d'aller manger... figurez vous qu'on descend donc pour aller nous remplir l'estomac. Et si par hasard Cadmalaller pouvait aller squatter avec la tête de singe à lunettes et son fidèle pingouin... ça serait pas plus mal.

Sauf que ... et bah non. Il doit être un peu bizarre sur les bords (ce n'est pas une suggestion, mais une affirmation. Il est effectivement bizarre, voire même cinglé). John préfère rester en ma pas si charmante compagnie.

J'm'assois de manière à voire une table en face de moi ; et comme vous vous en doutez mes yeux se posent sur le décoiffé sur pattes. Seul à son bout de table, il fait vraiment... pitié.

Je comprends pas pourquoi il est tout seul ; c'est l'inverse de Ernie ou Malfoy : eux je capte pas comment ils font pour pas être seul. Le brun, quoi qu'un peu bête à toujours me foncer dedans (ce n'est pas moi qui lui fonce dessus hein, le penser serait une erreur) il est plutôt sympa dans le genre... Serpentard. Alors que les deux autres... euh... no comment quoi.

Je manque de lâcher ma fourchette lorsque je vois un bout de pain atterrir sur la tempe de mon voisin de cours. Si j'en crois mon intuition infaillible... c'est le copain de Malfoy qui a fait ça... et qui s'amuse à lui lancer d'autres boules de pain dans l'assiette.

C'est un porc ; non pas parce que ça ne se fait pas mais franchement... mâcher du pain, le mettre dans sa cuillère puis le lancer sur quelqu'un... s'est dégueulasse.

- T'aurais voulu aller à Serpentard ou quoi, s'inquiéta John. Tu sembles fasciner par leur table.  
>- Au moins là-bas n'y a pas Macmillan.<br>- J'y suis pas non plus... on n'aurait pas pu essayer d'être ami et...  
>- Que c'est dommaaaaaaage, ironisais-je. Tu penses que je peux encore demander à changer de maison ?<p>

A en croire sa mine choquée... la réponse est non. Je regrette presque d'avoir refusé Serpentard... là-bas en plus si on veut être seul on peut être seul... pas comme ici, où il y a toujours un idiot pour venir vous enquiquiner.

- Ils t'auraient mangé tout cru à Serpentard, se moqua Ernie. Tu fais bien trop mignon, trop fragile pour pouvoir y avoir ta place.  
>- Je me demande ce que tu fiches ici dans ce cas, Macmillan... tu n'es en rien mignon ni fragile... sauf que tu n'es pas méchant, tu essais de faire croire que tu l'es.<p>

Et paf, ça c'est fait. Je me lève, sans remarquer que Nott fait de même, et quitte ma table de blaireau. J'arrive au grandes portes, sors et... BOUM.

- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, se moqua l'autre. T'as toujours pas mal ?  
>- Non non, même pas mal, Nott.<p>

Il me tend la main, encore. Bon allez, cette fois j'l'accepte. Le grand dadais m'aide donc à me relever et me souris.

- Pourquoi les autres ont autant l'air de ne pas t'aimer ? Lui demandais-je. Malfoy et Zabini, notamment.

Tiens, à eux j'ai retenu les noms de familles ? C'est que je progresse à vitesse grand P (bah oui je Progresse quoi, je Vrogresse pas... non non non je progresse à vitesse grand V)

- Ca ne te regarde pas Smith.  
>- Bien sur que si. Je suis le seul à m'intéresser à toi et à ne pas avoir envie de te pourrir l'existence en retour.<br>- Ca ne te concerne pas.  
>- J'ai faillis être à Serpentard, avouai-je à Nott (aller savoir pourquoi). Ca a failli me concerner.<p>

Lui me regarde, en baissant les yeux. J'ignore si c'est par "honte" ou pour le plaisir de regarder son interlocuteur mais bon... je préférerais que le premier choix soit le bon.

- J'ai faillis ne pas aller à Serpentard, chuchote-t-il alors. Ca a failli ne toujours pas te concerner.

Je le déteste ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il est bizarre. Enfin, il est à Serpentard, moi à Poufsouffle... on a donc tous les deux intérêts à ne pas être vu ensemble... on se quitte donc sur ses belles paroles, qui ne m'auront pas plus avancé. Enfin... si : il n'aurait pas dû aller là-bas mais qu'est ce que cette info m'apporte ?

Je gagne mon dortoir (toujours aussi moche). J'm'accapare la salle de bain et l'eau chaude avec... il ne me reste plus qu'à rester suffisamment longtemps sous la douche pour que les quatre autres gloglos n'en aient plus. Ca pourrait être amusant ; non ?

- Sors d'ici Smith! T'es pas tout seul.  
>- Oui oui, criais-je à travers la cloison. Je sais qu'il y a Justin.<p>

Et hop ; ça c'est fait. Comment réagira John et quelle sera la réaction d'Ernie ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode... ou maintenant.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'étonne justement Justin. C'pas avec John que tu t'entends ?  
>- Mais Justiiiiiiiin ! Tu sais il faudra avouer à Ernie que tu trouves qu'il est stupide... et ne pas venir te plaindre de lui sitôt a-t-il le dos tourné.<p>

De l'autre côté de ma porte, j'entends un imbécile se tourner et dire "quoi" à Justin. Pire qu'une fille le petit Ernie... pire qu'une fille. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	9. Chapitre 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: Le bout est enfin recopié ! Il était temps, ma foi

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p>Je ne dirais pas que je fou la merde partout où je mets les pieds ; j'aurais plus tendance à dire que j'échauffe les esprits et sème le trouble à l'intérieur, pour qu'ils se crêpent le chignon entre eux et oublient ZE perfect boy (Moi, si vous n'aviez pas fait le rapprochement ; no possiblo en fait).<p>

L'eau chaude commence à devenir froide, c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à ne plus avoir de chansons à chanter sous la douche. Non, je ne chante pas bien, j'ai même tendance à chanter faux (même moi ait un défaut, mais c'pour me rappeler que je suis un humain et non pas votre Dieu sur Terre). Pourquoi chanter dans ce cas ?

Je ne le faisais pas chez moi, j'étais pas si chiant. Mais imaginez la scène ici. Moi, sous la douche, à chanter du Prizdebek (je sais pu trop qui en fait ; ma mère écoute ça et c'est grave chiant et naze) à tue-tête et mal... quand de l'autre côté de la porte, Ernie et Justin "s'expliquent" sur un évènement qui n'existe même pas.

J'ouvre le rideau de douche et constate que j'en ai un peu mis partout... enfin un peu... beaucoup. Bon, d'accord... j'en ai carrément mis partout ; y comprit sur les affaires de Ernie, Justin et John qui étaient déjà prêtent dans la salle de bain. Comment ça ? Vous osez penser que j'ai fait exprès et que ce n'est pas un incident ; Tss, mauvaise langue. Ja-mais je n'oserais.

A qui ferais-je croire ça, hein ? Certainement pas à vous, Ô grands génies du mal. J'avoue, j'y avais pensé... mais l'idée est tellement bien qu'il vaut mieux, ce me semble, la garder au frais pour plus tard. N'abusons pas trop des bonnes choses. Après seront-ils peut être plus méfiant et donc : espaçons les blagues.

Standing Ovation pour Zacharias Smith ! Il est en pyjama sans avoir flotté tous le tissus... imaginez un peu les plaisanteries foireuses de MakyMako.

Allez savoir comment j'ai fais mon compte (mais je soupçonne l'eau chaude d'être responsable de l'incident qui va suivre ; sans doute a-t-elle dû endormir quelques neurones prématurément... fort heureusement elles se réveilleront demain, comme toujours). Bon, je pense avoir su aiguiser votre curiosité. Comme c'est facile.

J'avais la main (oui vous savez, ma PETITE main) sur la poignée de la porte ; j'étais prêt à ouvrir pour (enfin) libérer la salle de bain (même si ça ne faisait que cent cinquante minutes que je l'occupais... soit 2h30) quand patatras.

Non, ce n'est pas le miroir qui se brise après s'être décroché du mur. Ce n'est pas non plus, je vous jure, la douche qui s'est cassé la gueule parce que je l'avais mal remise... en fait c'est carrément plus grave.

- Zach !  
>- Bah vas-y Justin, cracha presque Ernie. Va voir comment va ton ami.<p>

C'est pas vrai ; j'suis en pyjama, allongé dans la flotte (qui a eu, bien évidemment, le temps de refroidir), j'dois avoir une bosse qui se forme au dos de mon crâne et eux... ils s'engueulent encore. Quelle bande de naze.

- BEBE ZACH A MAL ! Hurlais-je soudain. Qui vient aider Bébé Zach à se relever et ensuite à le mettre au lit ? Papa Johnny, Maman Justine ou alors Tonton Ernie.  
>- Pourquoi c'est moi la maman ? Grogna Justin assez fort pour que je l'entende. J'peux pas être un oncle aussi ?<br>- Bébé Zach s'en fou de qui est son oncle ou sa maman... mais Bébé Zach sait qu'il a mal.

C'était ridicule comme idée ; ridicule mais au moins... ils sont venus. Donc au final, c'était ptéte pas si ridicule que ça alors. "Papa" "Maman" et "Tonton" viennent tous les trois. Autant "papa" ça peut s'expliquer, boulet comme il est ; "maman" m'étonne mais pourquoi pas... en revanche "tonton" là j'en reste bouche bée.

Bon, on va pas non plus les montrer intelligents alors qu'ils ne le sont pas. Ils ouvrent la porte mais mettent bien cinq minutes à capter que mon pied bloque un peu l'entrée (quelle bande de naze). Ensuite, lorsqu'ils bougent enfin mon pied et qu'ils entrent... les trois gloglos restent sans voix.

Je les soupçonne pourtant de ne pas être aussi stupéfait par le fait que je sois le cul (et le dos) dans la flotte... que par la flotte en elle-même.

Question débile dans... 5... 4... 3...

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait Smith, m'engueule presque Justin. Pourquoi y a de l'eau partout ?  
>- J'ai voulu faire une piscine géante.<p>

Tiens, il a été trop vite, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusque 0. On recommence ? Non, j'en doute. J'commence sérieusement à avoir froid moi.

- Pourquoi il y a de l'eau partout ? Et pourquoi mes... nos affaires sont-elles trempées ?  
>- Bébé Zach a trop mal pour l'instant pour répondre à votre question, sifflais-je. Repassez plus tard au Service Après Ventes.<p>

Pendant ce temps là (ce temps là étant : Justin qui parle pour rien, si ce n'est pour me prouver qu'il est stupide). Ernie et John sont plus efficaces.

Le premier est à quatre pattes et éponges de son mieux mes dégâts (j'devrais faire ça plus souvent, tiens. C'est une scène assez cocasse). Quand le second s'occupe à... j'sais pas trop quoi. On dirait qu'il essai de sécher mes vêtements avec des serviettes... Tss... l'andouille.

Pourtant, quand je vois la dites andouille sortir sa baguette de sa poche, pour ensuite la brandir dans ma direction... je trouve l'idée des serviettes bien plus sympa. Il n'a même pas réussis le sort de ce matin... alors un que l'on a même pas apprit.

- QU'est ce que tu veux maintenant ?  
>- Que papa Johnny me mette au lit ; que maman Justine me fasse un gros bisou sur la joue ; et que tonton Ernie me lise une histoire ?<br>- C'est une blague, demandèrent les trois gloglos, sans rire. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	10. Chapitre 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>J'ouvre un œil, parce que c'est plus simple d'ouvrir les yeux que d'ouvrir le front... enfin en règle générale, je pense que pour Potter, c'est l'inverse... après tout il a une cicatrice sur le front (ouverture) et des lunettes.<p>

Donc je disais que j'ouvrais les yeux et que je me levais (tout ça pour ça me direz vous, mais pas "que" pour ça puisque vous assistez à mon passionnant réveil.)

J'ai alors qu'une envie, c'est enquiquiner mon monde... Rooh pour une fois, on va pas m'en vouloir éternellement. Ok ok, ça m'arrive assez souvent. Mais faut décompresser dans la vie et pas rester obnubilé par des satanés cours. (Allons dire ça à Nott)

- DEBOUUUUUUUUT !

Je hurlais à plein poumon et jubilait intérieurement. Encore plus quand ce débile de Macmillan sursauta à en tomber du lit. J'ignorais qu'il était si sensible au bruit... je tacherais de m'en souvenir pour en faire plus souvent, cela s'entend. Pour les deux autres par contre... Justin me regarde comme si j'étais un attardé mental (compliment que je lui retourne) et John... j'pense que j'vais même pas vous dire sa réaction.

Sans vouloir trop me vanter, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de me vanter vous avez dû le voir... donc sans vouloir trop me vanter je dirais que j'ai la voix qui porte un minimum... quand je hurle en tout cas.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je pense ça ? Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut (fin moi j'dis ça... j'dis rien hein) et bien parce que une fois en bas j'ai droit au dadais roux (vous vous souvenez de lui non ? le préfet !) qui me dit de crier moins fort... j'sais pas s'il est au courant mais si je cris moins fort : je parle.

Mardi matin. Premier mardi de l'année. J'ai envie de piquer du nez. J'aime pas me lever. En plus pour ... rien ! Je commence à 10h. Et oui parfois j'ai du bol quoi que j'en dise... mais espoirs vite démontés : deux heures avec les Serdaigle... et mon petit (grand !) Nott va me manquer... j'l'ai eu toute la matinée avec moi hier, quand même... quelque chose me fait pourtant penser que lui sera content de pas m'avoir : le vilaiiin !

Et puis comment ils veulent qu'on reste concentrés pendant un cours pareil... juste avant l'heure du repas. On va manipuler des trucs et des bidules, les mettre dans de l'eau et... même pas pour faire de la soupe. T'façon j'aime pas la soupe. Et le premier qui dit "On comprend pourquoi y est petit" j'lui fais manger de la soupe au pois cassé made in Bryan et... ils parleront moins ! T'façon j'les aime pas ceux qui pensent ça.

Donc on va manger tout en bavardant comme des êtres civilisés que nous sommes... enfin ça aurait pu être vrai si Papa, Maman et Tonton avaient été des êtres civilisés... vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ne le sont pas. Ils courent, ils hurlent et... me poussent. On leur a jamais dit qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à plus petit que soit ? Que ça soit voulu ou pas... ça devrait être un crime passible de... d'Azkaban !

"Motif de l'incarcération, monsieur ?" "Euh... j'ai poussé Zacharias Smith." "Ah oui effectivement ! C'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas été condamné au baiser !" "C'est... un camarade de dortoir" ; comment ça fait trop bien en fait !

- C'était lequel déjà, le prof de potion ? demande Justin, tout à coup.  
>- Pas de ça à table, j't'en pris ! Je mange là.<br>- Laisse donc Zachy-mini manger... c'est comme ça qu'il deviendra grand.

Nán mais je le déteste ! Je le déteste et... j'vous ai déjà dit que je le détestais ? Non parce que vraiment : je le déteste. Et en plus : je l'aime pas ! En plus il sert à rien. Et y est bête. Et moche ! Et y pue... Euh... enfin bref : il a rien pour plaire.

- J'ai juste parlé du prof de potion hein, nota le blondinet qui ne sait rien. Pas demandé la couleur de...  
>- J'veux pas savoir, l'arrêtais-je. Et parler du mec aux cheveux gras et au gros pif désolé mais... c'est pas appétissant.<br>- Aaah non ! C'est celui qui fait peur ? S'horrifie presque l'autre.  
>- Non, mais qui fait pitié.<p>

John me fixe, apparemment exaspéré. Non mais j'l'écoute, moi, quand il parle ? Non ! Alors qu'il m'écoute pas. Non mais franchement... j'sais que je suis intéressant mais bon : à ce point quand même. Et puis j'ai rien dit de bizarre, juste ce que je pensais.

- On va faire quoi en attendant 10h ? Questionne, encore, Justin. Ernie ? John ? Zach ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Il m'a parlé ? Non pas possible ! Il est tout de même pas en train de croire que je vais lui parler... encore moins que je suis bête, fou, débile, zinzin et tout ce que vous voudrez... au point de bien vouloir passer du temps en leur atroce compagnie. Non ! J'ai dormis avec, j'ai mangé avec... j'aurais cours avec. Autant les épouser dès maintenant hein.

- J'suis pas ton pote, Justin...

Et sur ces belles paroles (elles sont belles ! vous mentez si vous dites non ; naméo !) je me lève et les abandonnent à leur bêtise. J'leurs aurait bien appris deux ou trois trucs mais en valent-ils seulement la peine ? Puis je les connais pas en fait... j'ai presque l'impression de mieux connaitre Nott que les trois zinzins.

- Tiens... tu me fonces pas dedans aujourd'hui, ricane Nott (j'ai retenu !)  
>- Tu pactises avec un blaireau ! S'horrifie un autre, l'abruti décoloré qui fait honte aux blonds.<br>- Et toi tu fais honte à notre maison. On est pas à Serpentard pour haïr tous les autres, mais pour notre caractère.

J'me serais endormi aussi à la place de l'abruti... mais en fait il a raison mais... ça reste un Serpentard. Et les Serpentard c'est le maaaaaaaaaaaal !

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	11. Chapitre 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>J'vous jure j'pourrais me suicider avec une petite cuillère en plastique. Non mieux ! Avec un ours en peluche. Nàn mais j'en ai maaaarreuh ! J'aime pas cette école de merde. T'façon j'aime pas l'école, c'est naze l'école, c'est chiant l'école... Et vous savez pourquoi ? parce qu'il y a des cours, des élèves, des profs, des devoirs et tout le tralala. Pour que l'école ne soit bien il faudrait qu'il n'y ait que moi... et là ça serait génial.<p>

Nàn mais alors le mardi et moi... je pense qu'on ne va pas être pote. Parce que franchement si j'suis toujours obligé de me lever tôt pour prendre le p'tit déj, puis d'attendre un satané cours de potion avec des aiglons... re-manger pour ensuite aller mourir en métamorphose en compagnie des Gryffondor. Nàn mais... je paie pas pour ça moi. Je paie pas du tout. Faudrait qu'on me paie pour y aller avec le sourire... bon pour y aller déjà ça serait pas mal. Sourire ce n'est qu'un plus... un plus, plus cher, cela va sans dire.

Mais qu'est ce qui sont cons en plus. Mais con con. Des vrais cons. Pas cons parce que je les aimes pas. Bon... j'les aimes pas quand même hein, faut pas croire. Surtout le roux là, avec sa tête de gland et Potter avec sa tête de... tête de quoi ? Y ressemble à rien.

Non je ne suis pas un Serpentard ! Retirez ça tout de suite sinon... sinon... je vous mange ! Ah ah ! On fait moins les malins maintenant.

Jj'vais vous dire un truc, mais vous dites pas que je l'ai dis, promis ? Ca sera "nott" secret à nous. Rien qu'à nous. Alors voilà : mon voisin favoris c'est Nott. Pourquoi allez vous me demander ? Et bien, voyez vous... dans ma grandeur d'âme : je vous fournies la réponse.

Depuis la rentrée j'ai eu :  
>- Botanique, en commun avec les Serpentards et je bosse avec Nott.<br>- Sortilège... encore en commun avec eux et je bosse... mm encore avec lui.  
>- Potion ; non mais avec des crétins de serdaigle et un crétin qui s'appelle... je sais pas comment il s'appelle, ça c'est fait<br>Et après j'vais avoir métamorphose avec des débiles contaminés du cerveau.

Tin ! Mais sans les connaitre j'les aime déjà trop pas. Rien qu'à leur nom t'façon ils ont l'air con. Franchement... sérieux ! J'en ai pas retenu énorme (faites pas les étonnés ! vous vous en doutiez) mais des deux que je sais ... c'est pas du jolie.

Commençons par le moins pire : Harry Potter, c'est quoi ce prénom à la con ? Même Bryan en mourrait (de rire, of course). Puis il ressemble à rien avec ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, ses lunettes. Et ses cheveux. Nàn mais ... c'est des cheveux ce truc ?

Et l'autre. Le pire ! Celle qui fait que je comprends pas comment le débile décoloré peut se moquer de Theodore et sa touffe. J'ai dis Theodore ? Non non ! Oubliez... Nott. Tiiin je déraille moi. C'est l'air, c'pas ma faute.

Qui est l'autre ? Hermione Granger. Alias... le paillasson, la wassingue, le castor et j'en passe des meilleurs. En plus avec sa tête de je sais tout ! Atroce. A-tro-ce vous dis-je. Et puis... j'l'ai vu à la bibliothèque. Je vous explique le truc ?

Alors en fait, là maintenant tout de suite, je devrais aller en métamorphose avec les bouffons et j'ai eu ce matin mes heures de potions... rien d'intéressant mais attendez (mm toute ma vie est intéressante enfin bref). J'allais pas rester avec mes débiles de camarade, quand même... y a un minimum de bagage à avoir quand on veut être prit au sérieux. Je suis donc allé (seul) à la bibliothèque (et je ne me suis pas perdu, je suis un GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANd). Je prends une table pour y travailler... enfin je ne prends pas la table, je m'y installe surtout. Pas loin Theodore y travaille. Non Nott ! Raaah c'est le manque de sommeil (en plus du reste hein).

Et v'là pas que Granger arrives aussi. Prends un livre et cherche une place. Y en a plus à mes côtés... hey, petit, blond mais pas con non plus. J'ai bien fais en sorte de pas être enquiquiné et de me mettre près de septième année (qu'est ce qui peuvent être grand ceux là) Enfin brefouillons et mangeons des champignons... et reprenons l'histoire.

Donc elle arrive et cherche une place. Y en a tout plein près de Theod-Nott ! (ah ah j'l'ai pas dis). Mais non. Elle s'en va, toute tristounette, remettre son livre. Bécasse va. C'est un gentil Serpentard ouvert d'esprit et toi une vilaine pas gentille fermée d'esprit. Mm... enfin gentil et serpent ça colle pas vraiment ? Si ? Non. Nous sommes d'accord.

Aaaah ! Mais ne parle-t-on pas d'une "exception qui confirme la règle" ? Peut être avons-nous là notre exception... ou pas ? Oui ou pas j'pense aussi. Dommage. Y est sympa.

Non il ne l'est pas.

Ok ok je me tais.

Ô joie, pas de prof. Mais en fait si mais ça on ne le sait pas. Comment on pourrait deviner de nous même que cette grosse chatte toute laide est en fait notre prof, hein ? Mm elle est pas si grosse. Et pas trop laide (mais en vrai si elle l'est.. enfin.. comme une prof quoi)

Et j'ai un voisin. Ô joiiiiiiiiie intense qui est la mienne. Sauf que j'vais vite déchanter.

Pas qu'avoir un blond surexcité à mes côtés me dérange mais... en plus de me déranger, ça fait trop de contraste avec Th-Nott !

Seamus Finnigan ne va pas être mon pote, je le sens.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	12. Chapitre 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Alors vous voyez, Theodore Nott : c'est le bien et Seamus Finnigan : c'est le mal incarné ! Le fils du Diable ! Vous allez me dire "mais il exagère" ou bien "Mais Nott est un serpent alors que Finnigan est un lion" ou un troisième truc ou le tout. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que : non, je n'exagère pas, oui Nott est un lion et Finnigan un serpent ... enfin non ! C'est l'inverse, Nott le serpent et Finnigan le lion... et puis si je le dis c'est que c'est vrai ! Na !<p>

Il a pas arrêté de parler et gnagnagni et gnagnagna, au moins en botanique et en sortilège il est pas casse couille mon voisin... il est juste intelligent et grand. Vous savez pas le pire ? C'est qu'on est que mardi... de la première semaine ... et j'en ai déjà après pas mal de monde. Pas ma faute si le monde est trop imparfait pour satisfaire ma propre perfection.

- Smith ?

Je me retourne et... quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en reconnaissant nul autre que Nott derrière moi. Nàn en fait j'avoue que je ne suis pas surpris. Pas du tout. Depuis le début c'est toujours lui que je croise.

- Pour demain en sortilège...

Il me parle de cours... au moins il me parle. Et il sait parler LUI au moins.

- Tu pourrais (là il hésite un instant puis soupira) Nàn rien, oublie. Merci.

J'l'aurais bien rattrapé moi mais... avec mes p'tites jambes j'avais presque aucune chance.

Mais mes chances se retrouvent ailleurs : il est à peine quinze heures que nous n'avons déjà plus cours de la journée,j'ai dû le deviner sans le savoir mais il allait à la bibliothèque. Faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique que ce n'est pas sa chambre mais un endroit traumatisant pour travailler.

- Nott ?

Il lève les yeux de son livre, complètement indifférent. Il ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais digne d'intérêt, mais ne me fixe pas comme si j'avais été de la vermine. Il se contente de me regarder, n'exprimant rien... et c'est stressant.

- Tu sais que je suis un Serpentard, rassures-moi...  
>- Ouai'p... ça se voit sur ta robe.<p>

Non, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de dire "oui je le sais". Je me sentais obliger d'ajouter une débilité après. Mais pourquoi je me montre débile, moi ? Hein ! C'est pas logique !

- Alors pourquoi venir me voir ?

Parce que tu es la seule personne intéressante que j'ai trouvé à Poudlard depuis qu'on est arrivé, peut être ?

- Mmm je voulais savoir...

Ce que tu allais demander tout à l'heure.

- Si tu accepterais de m'aider en sortilège.

Il hausse un sourcil et je ne peux que comprendre son geste. J'ai été le second à réussir le sort que le nain nous avait demandé de tester. Et voilà que je lui demande de l'aide.

Non définitivement pas crédible et définitivement débile quand je suis près de cet énergumène en papier carton.

- En... sortilège ? répète-t-il à voix haute, comme pour essayer de rendre la demande moins stupide. T'as pas l'air d'avoir du mal, on a eu que deux heures pour le moment et je suis un Serpentard, donc certainement pas la première personne à qui tu penserais pour demander de l'aide. Donc si tu me posais ta vraie question, plus vite je te remballerais afin de ne pas répondre et plus vite nous pourrions nous passer de la présence de l'autre.

Vil serpent ! Je le déteste.

Je renifla, légérement blessé dans mon amour propre... puis je tournais les talons sans regarder la table du reptile. aaah ma présence le gêne ! Je m'en voudrais de gêner Monsieur.

En fait ... non je ne m'en voudrais pas, en règle général je m'en serais surtout voulu de ne pas rester pour l'embêter. Pourtant là... l'embêter ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.

La seule personne avec qui je souhaitais "m'entendre" ne veut visiblement pas que nous nous entendions.

- ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH !

J'accelère la cadence, juste histoire que Cad" se rende compte que sa présence est souhaité mais pas pour le moment. Visiblement c'est trop intelligent pour lui... qui se met à courir. Pas aussi grand que Nott... il est plus grand que moi et semble courir plus vite aussi (je préciserais juste que moi je ne courrais pas ! on ne combattais pas à armes égales.)

- Mais attends moi.  
>- Ecoutes, Cad... j'ai envie d'être un peu seul là... tu comprends ? Ou pas.<br>- T'as toujours envie d'être seul ou quoi ?  
>- Ouai, j'aime la solitude.<br>- On est dans une école. En pension. Tu vivras avec nous pendant sept ans, dix mois sur douze presque... que tu le veuilles ou non : tu devras te mêler aux autres.  
>- Le moins possible sera le mieux.<br>- Putain Smith ! Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi.

Face à face, je me désintéressais d'un coup de cet energumène. A quelques pas se trouvait Nott et Malfoy.

Le premier regardait le second pointer sa baguette sur lui, l'air nullement inquiet par la menace. Apparemment il ne devait pas juger le blond capable de l'attaquer... après tout : qu'avions nous appris jusqu'ici ? Rien du tout. Donc il ne représentait effectivement pas un grand danger... pourtant le bon sens aurait fait que n'importe qui aurait demandé à ce que la baguette ne soit baissée.

Nott la fit se rabaisser d'un geste de la main puis avança. Nos deux regards se croisèrent et cette fois-ci... il me sembla moins froid, moins indifférent qu'à la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, on aurait presque dit qu'il y avait une lueur d'excuses. Sans doute me trompais-je.

- Nott et toi vous êtes bizarre, nota Cad". Pourquoi il te regarde comme s'il avait fait un truc de mal.

Ou peut être que pour une fois quand il s'agissait de Nott... je pouvais avoir raison.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	13. Chapitre 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Bon j'avoue, si j'ai entrainé Cad" plus loin c'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas voir la sale tronche de Nott et de Malfoy (en plus leur tronche est moins pire que celle de Cad m'enfin). C'était pas non plus parce que je voulais vraiment envoyer une lettre à mes parents (rien à faire de leur écrire ou non).<p>

Nààààn pas du tout. C'était pour qu'il arrête de supposer qu'on était bizarre et (pire encore) amis ! C'est une idée ridicule franchement.

Mais si j'avais su ce que j'apprendrais le lendemain : je serais resté je pense. Non en fait : je suis sur.

Déjà au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Quirrel (l'incompétent) les Serdaigle chuchotaient pas mal entre eux. J'entendais rien. Bah non ! Ils chuchotaient ! Et si on chuchote c'est pour ne pas être entendu en général.

Mais je pense que ça, c'est un truc de mec. Quand on écoute les filles chuchoter, elles nous crieraient dans l'oreille que l'on entendrait moins bien.

Bien sur : je ne suis sur de rien. Hey ! La perfection ne fait pas tout. Enfin... techniquement si.

Mais j'ai su quand même ! Faut dire que j'étais aux premières loges, ensuite, pour le savoir. En sortilèges de dix à douze heures. Sans surprise, je me suis retrouvé près de Nott.

Certains vous dirons que je me suis précipité dans la classe pour avoir la place d'à côté : mais c'est faux. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais sur que la place à ses côtés resterait vacante.

On parle de Nott hein !

Le coude posé sur la table, la joue appuyée dans sa main, il me tournait sciemment la tête le bougre ! Il écoutait Flitwick. Il prenait les cours du prof, écrivant vite et soigneusement (comment il faisait !). Quand le petit bonhomme (j'ai le droit de le dire : il est encore plus petit que moi, ça devrait pas être autorisé) nous demandait de nous mettre aux travaux pratiques et s'essayer au sort.

- Nott ! Tu vas me parler enfin ou continuer à m'ignorer ?  
>- T'ignorer, grogna le saligaud, sans me regarder.<br>- Nott ! Tu me regardes quand tu me parles ! Ta mère t'a jamais apprit la politesse ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi d'un mouvement sec. Fusillé du regard. Enfin je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, cette expression... c'est quoi "être fusillé" ? C'est se faire asperger d'eau ou bien... se faire tuer... ou bien se faire teindre les cheveux en rose.

La moins pire est quand même la première. Ou la seconde. A voir. En tout cas la troisième est simplement horrible.

- Ne. Parle. Plus. Jamais. De ma mère.

Bizarrement j'eus envie de l'écouter et m'exécuter. Envie de ne plus en parler. Envie de rien. Juste l'embêter sans l'affecter. Juste... attirer son attention. C'est la seule personne intéressante dans cette maudite école.

- Qu'est ce que t'as au visage ?  
>- Du maquillage pour faire parler les curieux.<br>- En tout cas ça marche.

Le bleu qu'il avait au visage était assez effrayant. Peut être parce que la veille encore il n'avait rien. Parce que la veille encore il allait bien.

Que la veille encore Malfoy et lui étaient à deux doigts de se battre.

- C'est Malfoy ?

L'art d'énoncer des évidences. C'est un talent très rare et... très peu recherché.

En fait j'pense même pas qu'il soit rare mais passons et faisons comme si.

- Bravo Merlin, me répondit-il, sarcastique. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou t'as demandé l'aide du public ?  
>- Messieurs, est-ce que je vous dérange ? Toussota Flitwick avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Êtes-vous capable de faire le sort ?<p>

Nott me foudroya du regard (et cette fois je comprend l'expression : l'intention est bien de me tuer) puis acquiesça et réalisa le sort.

Je vous précise que c'est avec succès ou pas ? Non... ça servirait à rien, n'est ce pas ? Vous vous en doutez ! Cet enfoiré de mes deux réussi tout.

Sauf à éviter les coups du p'tit Malfoy.

- Et vous Smith ?

Moi j'pense que ça sert à rien d'essayer et que je vais foirer. Me ridiculiser. Et avoir honte (c'est courant quand on se ridiculise). Donc autant me faire remarquer car je n'écoute pas, que parce que je n'écoute pas et ne sait pas réaliser le sort.

Le serpent à mes côtés s'autorisa un soupir lourd de sens. De la paume de sa main, il se tapa le front pour illustrer un peu plus encore son état d'esprit. Et se décida à intervenir.

A me faire un cadeau.  
>Un cadeau empoisonné !<p>

- J'étais en train de l'aider, professeur.

L'air sceptique, Flitwick fixa un instant le brun avant d'acquiescer et nous laisser tranquille. Il croyait un Serpentard ! Il croyait un Nott ! Il croyait un Nott à Serpentard (bon c'est un pléonasme ça).

Et le p'tit bidule croyait le grand bazar qui lui disait aider le moyen truc à réussir un machin.

Il le pensait capable de m'expliquer ! Et il pensait que j'avais besoin d'aide ! Zut quoi ! J'ai été le second à réussir dans le dernier cours.

NON ! Il va croire que c'est grâce à mon voisin que j'avais réussit !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, me dit-il à voix basse. Mais j'aime pas manger froid : tu le sauras pour plus tard.

Je pense que je peux pas rivaliser contre lui. Il est trop fort. Il est trop doué. Il est trop serpent. Il est... horrible. Il est parfait !

Non ! Je suis parfait ! Lui n'est que presque parfait. 

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	14. Chapitre 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Les jours passent. Les semaines passent. Mais l'année ne se termine pas ! J'aime pas l'école ! J'aime pas les gens ! J'aime pas devoir dormir dans le même dortoir que des gogoles de première catégorie ! J'aime pas que Nott m'ignore en cours comme si j'étais qu'un paquet de chips.<p>

Bah quoi ? Nott doit les ignorer les paquets de chips sinon il serait pas aussi maigrichon. Grand et maigrichon. C'est un grand maigrichon. Oui je suis perspicace, je sais. Le talent, que voulez-vous ?

Que je vous le donne ? Vous pourriez crever la gueule ouverte dans un caniveau que je ne vous en donnerais pas un gramme... je préfèrerais vous shooter dedans. Ou peut être juste vous ignorer. Ca dépendra mon humeur.

Soyez avisés, tout de même... qu'il est plus probable que vous ne tâtiez de mon pied. M'enfin. J'dis ça, je dis rien. T'façon les gens m'écoutent jamais.

Alors qu'ils écoutent Nott ! J'suis sur que c'est à cause de la taille. Être grand ça impose le respect. Quand on est tout petit bah... on est tout petit et on fait pas très beaucoup peur. Et si on râle parce que personne ne nous écoute et qu'on parle dans le vide il y a plusieurs options alors :  
>- Soit l'autre plouc regarde autour de lui et lance un "qui parle ?" pour bien nous montrer qu'on est tout PETIT.<br>- Soit il continue de nous couper la parole parce que "tu peux pas me taper parce que tu es trop petit et que je domine hahaha" bah si je peux ! et je fais... en général.  
>- Soit il est gentil, il nous laisse parler... pour nous recouper la parole de suite. C'est un peu comme les bonnes résolutions du nouvel an, en fait.<p>

En fait y avait que Nott qui me laissait parler comme si on étaient égaux. Et John. Mais j'aime pas John donc on s'en fou. Hé hé... bah oui hein.

C'est pour ça DONC que je n'aime pas que Nott m'ignore comme un paquet de chips. Et j'aimerais savoir comment j'ai fais pour passer d'un paquet de chips à "Quand on est petit on ne nous écoute pas" mais au pire : on s'en fou.

Enfin moi je m'en fou. Et comme je m'en fou de vous... autant que vous vous en foutiez également sinon vous serez triste et vous allez m'enquiquiner et me déprimer. Or je déprime déjà assez car mon voisin de sortilèges et botanique m'ignore comme un paquet de chips.

Mais sachez que je dis paquet de chips comme je pourrais dire, je sais pas moi ... gros gâteau au chocolat, boite de dragées de bertie crochue ou chocogrenouille.

Quoi que non. Pas les dragées. Les dragées il en mange.

- Nott, parle moi mince !  
>- Smith. On est pas amis, que ce soit clair, tranche-t-il.<br>- Mais t'es le seul glandu qui vaille la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui dans cette école de...

De quoi ? De plouc. De glandus justement. De sorcier. D'imbécile heureux (ou malheureux au fond... j'en sais rien et j'm'en fou)

Bon. On sait pas une école de quoi mais au moins Theodore Nott me regarde. Stupéfait.

Et je le suis aussi. Merlin ! Mais j'ai retenu un nom ! MIRAAAACLE ! Dieu existe.

Bah oui... j'existe. Ce que je peux être bête, des fois.

- Smith, je... tu sais bien que non.  
>- Si je te le dis : crois-moi.<br>- Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant. Tu ne répands pas la sainte parole, que je sache.

Chourave est loin et est plus occupée à surveiller Crabbe et Goyle que les autres élèves. Faut dire qu'ils forment une sacré paire de débiles ces deux là. Pire encore que Malfoy et Zabini.

- Pourquoi t'es toujours seul, Theodore ?  
>- Nott, me reprit-il. On est pas ami et nous ne le serons jamais.<p>

Oh que si on le sera. Foi de Zacharias Smith on le sera. Que je sois pendu si ce n'est pas le cas avant la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Je me donne donc six ans et demi pour y parvenir.

C'est faisable. Amplement faisable. Tout est possible avec un peu de volonté.

Enfin quand je vois Crabbe et Goyle j'me dis qu'il doit y avoir quelques exceptions tout de même. Par exemple : impossible qu'ils deviennent un jour un peu moins stupide. Leur cas est foutu.

- C'est quoi sur tes poignés ?

Il rebaisse rapidement ses manches et remonte ses gants non sans me foudroyer du regard. S'il pense que j'ai pas vu c'est qu'il me pense idiot.

Il me pense idiot.

- Tais-toi et bosse, Smith.  
>- Tu peux m'appeler Zacharias, j'te mangerais pas.<br>- Heureux de le savoir... Smith.

Ok. Il le fait exprès le saligaud. Tant pis. Je rempote ma plante et le regarde faire. Sauf que lui aussi à terminé et qu'il est plus occupé à se déterrer qu'autre chose.

Sa tête finie soudain dans le pot vide (bah oui : il a rempoté sa plante mais dans un autre pot sinon autant ne pas y toucher ça fait gagner du temps). Tout le monde alentour ricane, se moque et Malfoy jubile, fier de son coup.

C'est même pas drôle en plus. Pas drôle et stupide.

- Il aurait pu se faire mal, crétin !

Le serpent me toise de bas en haut et souris encore plus. Je sens que j'aurais dû me taire. Ca ne va pas me retomber dessus mais c'est Nott qui va prendre cher.

J'aurais envie de dire "bien fait" car il n'avait qu'à pas se montrer aussi désagréable à mon égard mais en fait non. J'l'apprécie lui, j'me contente pas d'être gentil afin d'avoir une personne à qui parler comme je le fais avec John.

- C'est mignon, le petit Smith te défend, Nott.  
>- La ferme Malfoy.<p>

Malfoy s'approche de moi et m'attrape un bras qu'il soulève.  
>Finalement peut être que je vais aussi subir la connerie de cet energumène décoloré.<p>

Non mais il ose se qualifier de blond. JE suis blond lui il est ... affreux. Comment on peut appeler le truc qu'il a sur la tête des "cheveux" ?

- Fou lui la paix, Malfoy, soupire Theodore ("Nott ! On est pas pote gnagnagna"). C'est qu'un stupide blaireau.

J'ai même pas envie de protester.  
>J'ai vu son regard.<br>Il est désolé.

Ce qui ne fait que me donner plus envie encore de m'en faire un ami.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	15. Chapitre 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Sortilèges. J'aime pas la matière, totalement inutile. Les sorts qui serviront plus tard ça sera un truc pour éplucher les patates ou pour faire la vaisselle tout en lisant un navet sorcier... pas un truc pour faire léviter des plumes. A la limite des meubles.<p>

Mais quand on regarde bien toutes nos matières sont stupides. La métamorphose. Enfin pas stupide dans le sens stupide mais la manière dont elles sont enseignées est stupide. La métamorphose (j'en reviens à mon mouton) par exemple ... comme si dans la vie quand on croisera un rat on va s'éclater à le transformer en verre à vin. Non mais c'est quoi le truc ?

Ou en potion. C'est cool les potions... enfin ça pourrait : si on avait pas des débiles de Serdaigle avec nous. Je veux les Serpentard moi ! J'peux aller me plaindre auprès de Dumbledore ?

Un adoraaable petit Poufsouffle qui viendrait voir le vieux pervers pour lui dire "Bonjour monsieur on pourrait pas avoir nos cours en commun avec les Serpentards ?" et lui il me regarderait et me proposerait un bonbon.

Si si un pervers je vous dis !

Ah. Non. C'était pas le sujet. Mais ça reste valable.

Enfin ... si je veux être honnête (et sachez ... que je n'y tiens pas spécialement) je dirais que j'en ai rien à faire des serpents. Non mais c'est moche quoi. Enfin non mais ça fait peur. Non mais... les SerpentARDS le sont, voilà ! En fait j'veux juste avoir Nott en cours avec moi.

Parce que vous voyez lui : il est pas ... inutile. Pas autant que John qui a du mal avec sa droite et sa gauche ce qui fait exploser des chaudrons. Ou Finch-Fletchley qui tremble quand il ne doit mettre que quelques gouttes d'un ingrédient. Ou McMillan cet imbécile de première qui fait toujours exploser son chaudron en y ajoutant des élèments en trop.

Enfin ça : il ne le sait pas.

- Smith... si tu arrêtais de rêvasser un peu ! Râla Nott.

Toujours à me râler dessus depuis la dernière fois en botanique. Et s'il pense que j'ai rien vu de son petit manège ! Il évite soigneusement de regarder Malfoy et Zabini et il à l'air presque flippé.

Ce qui est flippant. Et j'aime pas ce qui est flippant car ça fait peur et ce qui fait peur n'est pas cool et ce qui n'est pas cool... n'est pas cool.

- Tu veux qu'on rêve à deux ? Lançais-je bêtement.  
>- Je veux que tu travailles. Un devoir en groupe et une note en groupe et bien sur ... je dois me retrouver à bosser avec toi.<br>- T'aurais pu avoir pire.

Son regard a dévié, à peine, vers la bande de loser avec qui il cohabite (et cohabitera encore quelques années, j'en ai peur). Puis il me regarde et esquisse un sourire.

Pourquoi il sourit jamais ! Un des mystères de la vie : pourquoi les serpentards font presque toujours la tronche. Non mais c'est vrai. Des vraies statues ! Et encore ... je trouve certaines statues très expressives.

Vous vous en moquez hein ? Alors je vais continuer rien que pour vous embêter. Je suis gentil ! Et vous pouvez même pas me frapper : je suis petit. Malheureusement pour moi j'suis pas une fille et j'ai pas de lunettes mais bon faut faire avec.

- T'as pas tord.

WOUAW ! Jour à marquer d'une croix rouge lumineuse et clignotante dans un calendrier géant qu'on exposera dans le ciel pendant cent sept ans ! Non mais il a bien dit que j'avais pas tord ! Donc que j'ai raison.

Oui je sais j'ai toujours raison... mais que lui l'admette enfin c'est juste pas possible. Enfin si la preuve mais bon. Bref. Passons. Je m'en fou. Pas vous ? C'est bête !

- Page 245 de ton livre. Regarde et dis moi ce que tu en penses.  
>- Je pense qu'avant tu devrais te baisser.<p>

Intrigué il s'exécute juste au moment où cet imbécile de Malfoy lançait un bout de parchemin plein d'encre.

- Raté, provoquais-je l'imbécile responsable. On ne sait pas viser, Malfoy ?  
>- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? Demande Flitwick en réagissant enfin.<p>

Ce qui se passe ? Malfoy nous envoie des déclarations d'amitiés éternelles et nous demande d'excuser sa débilité profonde. Enfin ... à peu de choses près.

Les cloches sonnent et tout le monde s'empresse de ranger ses affaires. Enfin tous les débiles c'est à dire... tous mis à part deux. Oui je me compte dans le duo restant. Et non je vous dirais pas qui est le dernier. J'en ai pas besoin... à force de rester avec moi vous aussi vous commencez à devenir intelligent (enfin ... moins bête, c'est toujours ça de prit).

Quand on est vous on peut pas vraiment se permettre de faire la fine bouche en même temps.

- Pourquoi tu restes pas avec McMillan, Finch-Fletchley ou Cadwallader ?

Je le regarde. Je hausse un sourcil. Je grimace. Punaise ! Mais pour moi eux c'est Débile 1, Débile 2 et Débile 3. Enfin entre autre.

- Et toi avec les imbéciles ?

Il a l'air d'hésiter. Comme si après j'aurais été hurler sur tous les toits ce qu'il me disait. Il est bien connu que pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un : mieux vaut que cette personne n'ait pas du tout confiance en vous. C'est nettement plus simple.

- Je ne vaut pas moins que Malfoy, me répondit-il (et je suis surpris ! Si si !) Il n'a pas à avoir l'ascendant sur moi.  
>- Pourtant c'est le cas, d'une certaine manière. Non ?<p>

Il hausse un sourcil à son tour alors qu'il est en train de ranger son livre dans son sac. Il n'a pas encore enroulé son parchemin ni fermer son pot d'encre. Il a pas l'air pressé d'aller manger pour ensuite profiter de son mercredi après-midi ... pour bosser à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Il t'oblige à rester seul. Il fait pression pour toi pour que tu cèdes. Il te veut... et il t'aura.<p>

Il me foudroie du regard et, Ô surprise, il ne prend pas autant de soin qu'habituellement pour ranger son matériel. Parchemin, plume et encre... tout finit en vrac.

- Cet après-midi dans la bibliothèque à 14h. Ne sois pas en retard, me claque-t-il en partant. Et ... Malfoy ne m'aura jamais. Je ne suis pas un objet.  
>- Un très gentil objet, tu sais. Comme un bébé lapin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	16. Chapitre 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>Quand j'entre dans la bibliothèque, je le trouve déjà assis et le nez dans un bouquin. Enfin il a un bouquin devant le nez et la tête appuyée sur le poing.<p>

- Et j'suis même pas en r'tard.

BINGO ! Je suis un Dieu vivant sur Terre. Le Dieu des nains. Mais je suis un Dieu quand même ! Il a sourit. Hé hé ! Je mérite une médaille avouez le. Et même plus et mieux qu'une médaille ! DEUX médailles.

Bon, j'avoue, elle était facile celle là. Non mais je mérite vraiment mieux qu'une médaille qui est indigne de mon statut. Une coupe carrément pourquoi pas... ou qu'on me construise un autel et qu'on me voue un culte. Oh oui ! Un culte !

- Quel honneur Zacharias.  
>- Zacharias ?<p>

Il hausse un sourcil et m'observe d'un air perplexe. J'aime pas quand on me regarde comme ça, ça me perturbe. Et non je ne suis pas un être perpétuellement perturbé. Je suis un nain (non je suis pas un nain bécile, ni un nain compétent !) intelligent ! Et génial. Surtout génial. Mais bon : comme nous en avions conclue, plus haut, que j'étais Dieu : cela tombe sous le sens.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ?  
>- Appelle moi Dieu, ça ira aussi.<p>

Il secoue la tête plus amusé qu'autre chose. Puis le serpent vil et cruel me désigne la chaise d'en face. Rien que pour le contredire j'm'installe à côté.

- Pourquoi Malfoy te frappe ? Pourquoi tu te laisse faire et... pourquoi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu poses des questions sans rapport direct ou indirect avec notre sujet de travail ?<br>- Et bien techniquement il y a un rapport. Parce que la question me perturbe donc je ne peux pas bosser librement, mon esprit étant ailleurs. De ce fait là, j'en ai conclue que si j'avais une réponse, mon cerveau serait content et me laisserais bosser en paix.

Il se mord la lèvre et écarquille les yeux avant de hocher la tête, doucement. Il fait toujours ça quand ce qu'il entend est stupide.

Comment je le sais ? C'est toujours cette tête là qu'il fait quand Malfoy lui adresse la parole. Héhé, bah oui. Elementaire mes chers.

Nott me demande ensuite d'ouvrir mon livre page deux cent cinquante sept, parce qu'elle serait apparemment pas mal pour ajouter de la valeur à la page deux cent quarante sept. Euh ouai, si il le dit j'peux que le croire non ?

Ah. Non ! Hem. Il m'a demandé d'ouvrir MON livre là. J'aurais obéis sans mal si j'avais un peu... eu un livre. Il soupire. Me regarde. Je souris... et m'attend à ce qu'il mette le sien au milieu. Même pas ! Le saligaud fait pire encore : il sort de son sac un autre exemplaire. Un peu abimé. Qui appartient à la bibliothèque.

- J'avais prévu le coup, me nargua-t-il.

Nàn mais il est flippant hein ! En plus c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais mon matérieur. Mais systématiquement quand ça arrive : il prévoit le coup. Quand j'avais pas mes gants en botanique : il en avait comme par hasard eu deux paires ce jour là. Quand j'avais été le voir pour savoir s'il avait pas une fiole de sang de sanglier quelque part dans son dortoir : il en avait carrément dans son sac. Alors qu'il avait pas potion.

C'est comme s'il prévoyait toutes mes demandes. Difficile hein ! Sachant que parfois je me prends moi même par surprise.

Bon j'suis pas le seul concerné hein. Quand Malfoy l'enquiquine... bah il a jamais l'air surprit. Enfin il l'enquiquine toujours donc n'importe qui ne serait pas surprit mais j'suis sur que vous m'avez quand même compris !

Il agit peut être comme s'il n'était pas surprit alors qu'il est surprit ! Car montrer quelque chose serait une faiblesse et... et dans ce cas là : quel bon acteur ma foi !

- J'avais pensé à faire comme les français.  
>- Râler ? Proposais-je, innocemment.<br>- Un plan en trois parties.  
>- Gné ?<p>

J'avoue : c'est pas très intelligent de ma part. Mais avec Nott vous avez dû remarquer que ce que je dis l'est rarement.

Mais je reste un Dieu ! N'allez pas croire.

- Thèse, antithèse, synthèse, soupire-t-il d'un air exaspéré qui aurait dû m'énerver mais qui ne m'a pas énervé (choquant n'est ce pas !)  
>- C'est un devoir de sortilège hein, lui rappelais-je amusé. Pas un document officiel sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons.<br>- Il faudrait se pencher sur la question d'ailleurs, poursuit-il très sérieusement. On y pense pas assez mais ils sont souvent trop fins et ça fait non seulement des potions de médiocre qualité, mais ça favorise les... explosions.  
>- Les explosions, repris-je amusé. Faut être con pour faire péter son chaudron.<br>- J'ai Londubat, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode qui le font toujours exploser sans le vouloir. Finnigan qui doit faire exprès d'y réussir et... quelques incidents avec Potter, Weasley ou Malfoy. Crois moi : le faire exploser y en a beaucoup qui savent le faire.

Ah ouai... c'est vrai que lui en potion il est avec un sacré bande de cassos.

- J'ai précisé qu'il fallait être con pour le faire exploser, non ? Et tous ceux que tu m'as cité sont quoi, selon toi ?  
>- Bref. Tu pourrais faire l'antithèse puisque... vu ce qu'on devra y mettre c'est tout à fait ton genre. On aura qu'à faire la synthèse ensemble un autre jour.<p>

Arrêt sur image please ! Je le regarde, stupéfait. Normal quoi ! Qui ne le serais pas ! Il est prêt à me confier, à moi, une partie réelle du travail. Il est prêt à me laisser faire autre chose que l'introduction. Il est stupéfiant ! Ne suis-je donc pas qu'un stupide Poufsouffle ? Tiens faudrait que je lui demande.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	17. Chapitre 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>- J'ai juste confiance en ton boulot. Si c'est un tord, dis-le moi de suite. Je ferais tout et t'auras qu'à recopier la seconde partie pour faire genre.<p>

Nàn mais Malfoy a dû lui filer un sale coup sur la tête là, c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas accepter ça. J'peux même pas croire qu'il m'ai proposé ça. Je suis vraiment trop bon pour refuser de partager avec lui mes facultées hors du commun.

Damned ! Et si Malfoy avait vraiment fait àa ! Après tout... il m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure, le saligaud (non je n'ai pas que ce mot à la bouche !)

- Malfoy ne me fait rien, Smith, soupire-t-il, la, alors que j'ai rien dit. Arrête de me le demander, s'il te plaît.  
>- J't'ai rien demandé là, lui avouais-je mal à l'aise.<p>

Il me regarde les yeux ronds. La bouche entrouverte. L'air affreusement mal. Il pâlit. Fronce les sourcils. Me scrute pour voir le moindre signe trahissant un mensonge de ma part. Fonce vers les livres.

Il se déplace avec aisance entre les élèves. Comme s'il avait passé toute son enfance à éviter de foncer dans des gens. Sans réfléchir, sans avoir à regarder les panneaux : il est déjà dans la section "Magie de l'esprit".

- Pour l'exposé ? Lui demandais-je, sans trop y croire, lorsqu'il revint.  
>- Lecture pour ce soir.<p>

C'est sur qu'un pavé comme celui qu'il vient de poser près de son sac... donne envie d'être lu le soir avant d'aller dormir. Non mais vraiment, j'vous dis pas à quel point je suis dé-goû-té qu'il l'ait prit avant moi !

Enorme. Ecrit tout petit. Vieux. Puant. Très envie je vous dis. Pas du tout envie en fait. Brr rien que le voir ça fait peur. Mais lui n'a pas l'air effrayé, juste fasciné et (vraisemblablement) intéressé. Merde ! Il me fait peur lui aussi.

- Smith, puisque j'ai malgré tout répondu à ta question.. puis-je t'en poser une à mon tour ?

J'acquiece. Juste intrigué.

- Pourquoi, toi, tu ne m'évites pas ? Je suis un Serpentard, les autres maisons me fuient par principe. Et ma propre maison m'évite. Pourquoi toi ça à l'air d'être l'inverse ?  
>- Peut être pour ça, déclarais-je amusé. J'ai tendace à jamais vouloir faire comme tout le monde. Regarde : j'ai pas l'air de vouloir grandir, hein.<p>

Son visage se ferme et je devine que j'ai pas dû être des plus adroits avec mes mots. C'est pas ma faute ! Enfin... un peu, si, mais pas totalement.

Je l'attrape par la manche de sa robe noire, apparemment taillée sur mesures, et le retiens pour qu'il ne parte pas. Bon ça semble lorique sinon pourquoi le retenir "Tiens ! J'te tiens ! Alors dégage maintenant j'veux plus te voir ! NA !"

- Et parce que t'es pas... comme les autres. T'es pas stupide, tu restes celui que tu veux être et... t'es le seul dont j'arrive à me souvenir du nom.  
>- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de sortir une connerie à la fin d'une phrase, hein ? Constata-t-il amusé. Et tu te souviens de Malfoy.<br>- Il compte pas lui. Il est bête, moche et c'est parce qu'il t'embête que je le retiens.

Bouche bée, il m'adresse un VRAI sourire. Un vrai de vrai hein ! Ah ah ! Vous êêêêêtes dééég que ça soit moi qui ait réussit cet explois hein ! Of course ! Qui ne le serait pas. JE SUIS GENIAAAL !

J'aurais peut être pas besoin de sept ans pour m'en faire un ami. Ca serait cool.

- Les gens me trouvent bizarre, m'apprend-il en reprenant place à notre table;  
>- Oh. Moi aussi on me trouve bizarre, t'en fais pas.<p>

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde l'air de dire "Ahein mais tu sais t'es pas une référence non plus, cornichon !". Il a pas tord, je l'admet.

MAIS JE RESTE UN DIEU ! Zut alors !

- Pourquoi ? repris-je la parole.  
>- Je répond à des questions qu'on ne m'a pas encore posé, murmure-t-il. J'arrive à prévoir un truc... comme par exemple, euh.<br>- Que j'aurais besoin de sang de sanglier ? Oublié mes gants ? Proposais-je, l'air de rien.

Il me regarde, ennuyé. Apparemment il ne se souvenait pas de m'avoir fait le coup également, et regrettait que moi aussi avait été témoin de ces étrangetés chez lui. Mais ça le fait sortir du lot.

Et pour une autre raison que sa grande taille.

- C'est cool ça, Theodore, m'exclamais-je en utilisant son prénom par erreur. Non mais t'imagines pas à quel point ça peut être cool.  
>- Non ça ne l'est pas. C'est déjà assez dur de se fondre dans la masse avec ma taille et.<p>

De nouveau arrêt sur image ! Tout de suite ! Là allez ! Non mais il vient pas de dire ce qu'il vient de dire quand même, hein ! Non non non.

Je suis minuscule ! Je rêverais d'avoir sa taille ! D'être grand comme lui. D'être bien dans mes bottes, pour une fois. Enfin oui bon. Je suis bien dans mes bottes, mais je serais encore mieux avec sa taille.

- Tu voudrais être plus petit ? Demandais-je sans trop y croire.  
>- Oui. Pas comme toi hein mais...<br>- Sympa.  
>- Tu m'as compris, Smith, claqua-t-il. On a le même problème toi et moi : notre taille.<p>

Être trop petit c'est pas cool. Mais de toute évidence être grand ne l'est pas non plus des masses. Après... il est tout maigre, on dirait qu'il a jamais bouffé comme il fallait. Alors que si. C'est juste lui qui mange pas. Le crétin.

- Faut que j'y aille.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Malfoy va bientôt arriver avec sa bande de chien pour "bosser". D'ici un quart d'heure le calme aura disparu. D'ici une demi-heure il sera de retour. A toi de voir si tu es capable de les supporter aussi longtemps.

Il range le livre sur l'esprit dans son sac, son livre de cours, ses parchemins, plumes et son encre. Il remballe tout et part.

- A vendredi, Smith.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


	18. Chapitre 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Theodore Nott _[John Cadwallader ; Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Ernie McMillan]_

**Résumé** : Arrogant et complexé par sa taille, Zacharias Smith n'est pas réellement le genre de Poufsouffle auquel on s'attend. D'un point de vue décalé, suivez l'évolution de ce petit blond au milieu des grands de Poudlard.

**Titre** : _Zacharias Smith, petit démon de moins de 16 ans  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Première année

**Divers**: /

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p>L'histoire ça sert àrien. J'l'ai su dès le début mais plus le temps passe et plus j'en suis sur. Déjà parce que c'est endormant. enfin le prof l'est, c'est ça surtout. J'ai la facheuse tendance à m'avachir sur ma table, la tête sur mon sac... et ce : dès mon arrivée.<p>

John râle car après je vais me plaindre de ne pas réussir. Pfeuh ! Genre c'est dramatique ! Et puis je râle même pas.

- Tu voudrais qu'on soit encore en commun avec les visqueux ?

Je grogne. Il m'énerve ce gars ! J'aime pas sa vie et sa tête j'en parle même pas. Non mais franchement... ce mec j'aimerais avoir le droit de le frapper. Ce serait cool hein ? Imaginez sa tête avec le portrait arrangé par mes soins.

- Arrête de harceler Nott, me conseilla-t-il. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi... fais le pour lui. Tu ne l'aide pas à se faire accepter. Il se fait insulter par les gens de sa propre maison et pas uniquement à cause de ses frasques.

Qu'est ce qu'il entend par frasques ? Genre Nott est bizarre. Mis à part sa déprimante habitude à rester seul (bon ça je dois avouer que ça a un petit quelque chose de pas net).

- Tu le fou dans la merde. Et tu te fou dans la merde en même temps, t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.  
>- A cause de sa maison ? On est pas censé être gentils, nous ? Ou alors j'ai encore une fois rien compris.<br>- Pas avec n'importe qui !

Non mais d'où il se permet de dire ça, l'autre ? On est censé ne pas être aussi con et borné. Ne pas être à ce poin fixé sur les préjugés. Comme si tous les Serpentards étaient tous d'affreuses bestioles dégoûtantes.

Enfin ils le sont tous sauf un, pour notre année cela s'entend... les autres j'en sais rien. Et j'm'en fou un peu.

- John... c'est un élève comme toi et moi.  
>- Non. Un Serdaigle est un élève comme nous. Un Gryffondor aussi, éventuellement. Mais pas eux.<p>

Bah pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas. Avant d'être Serpentard ils sont humains, au même titre que nous sommes humains avant d'être Poufsouffle (et heureusement !)

Enfin je pense, j'suis pas tout à fait sur encore. Imaginez que eux ne soient pas des humains ! Bah on serait dans de beaux draps, peut être même carrément dans la merde.

- Fou lui la paix, insiste-t-il. Tu lui rendras service.

J'acquiesce. Il n'a peut être pas tord (j'aime pas dire ça !). Mais c'est pas pour autant que je dois le laisser en plan, si ? Surtout qu'on a rendez vous cet après-midi pour finir le devoir de sortilège, faire sa satané synthèse.

On bosse bien à deux. Il est intelligent et organisé. Et pas aussi chiant qu'on dirai. Non sa présence est sympa... mais c'est un serpent. Et il est vrai que depuis qu'on bosse ensemble sur ce foutu devoir l'autre blondinet a donné l'impression de s'acharner encore plus que d'habitude ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Mais on doit finir notre exposé tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque.  
>- Fou lui un lapin.<p>

Ne pas y aller... Il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Pendant les cours il ne ferait plus aucun effort pour qu'on s'entende correctement. Il ne voudra plus qu'on bosse ensembleni rien et... cela serait mieux pour notre intégration mais pas pour ma décision d'en faire un ami. Puis c'est d'arpès John donc ça compte pas et... reste à savoir s'il a tord ou raison.

J'ai peur que ça ne soit "raison", en fai.

Quand je sors je me dépêche de partir. Hors de question de rester dans cette salle plus longtemps que nécessaire ! Je veux être seul pour réfléchir. Et comme je suis petit je pourrais me cacher.

- Smith ?

Et vlàn, voilà Nott, comme par hasard. Sa tête va me faire culpabiliser et j'irais à la bibliothèque pour bosser. J'dois rien lui dire pour l'instant.

- Quoi ?  
>- Pour cet après-midi ça ne va pas être possible, marmonne-t-il. Inutile de venir.<p>

Je hoche la tête. Ce qu'il mavait avoué au début de nos séances de travail me revient et je me demande si ce qu'il vient de dire est réel ou pas. J'aimerais ne pas avoir de raisons de douter et aussi n'en avoir aucune de me poser la question. N'en avoir rien à faire de sa tronche. Ce serait cool mais bon.

Il repart. Sans rien dire de plus. Juste que ça ne sera pas possible de se retrouver. C'est tout. Juste ça.

- Nott ? L'appelais-je.

Le serpent se retourne. Son visage ne reflète rien et j'aime pas ça. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ça aurait tout à fait été possible qu'on finisse le boulot à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

- Je serais à la bibli tout à l'heure, souris-je.  
>- Ouai... Moi aussi.<p>

Il fait demi-tour en me laissant en plan, comme ça, comme le premier des cons. Mais s'il pense que j'ai pas vu le petit sourire qu'il avait en me répondant ... alors il vaut pas mieux que Malfoy.

Enfin si. Mais même McMillan vaut plus que Malfoy. Que je sois pendu si jamais un jour je m'entends avec ce serpent gluant. J'ai pas à m'en faire ... le seul Serpentard avec qui j'veux sympathiser c'est Theodore et il s'entend pas avec le pas-blond (non il n'est pas blond !)

- T'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il m'apprend rien. C'est pas comme s'il avait passé tout le cours de Binns à essayer de me convaincre (et réussir) de ne pas y aller... et que Nott en deux minutes montre en main arrive à me refaire changer d'avis.

- Y paraît oui. Mais... j'l'aime bien. Il est sympa.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_J'ignore si la semaine prochaine il y aura un chapitre...  
><em>

_S.B  
><em>


End file.
